


Beginning of the Ending

by scalesxofxjustice



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: F/M, Far Cry - Freeform, Far Cry 3 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalesxofxjustice/pseuds/scalesxofxjustice
Summary: Cobra is a deranged narcotic and insane woman working for Hoyt Volker and Vaas Montenegro and causing chaos throughout Rook Island. However nobody knows the truth about who she is, how she came to be the monster she is today.





	1. Where it all went wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hey and thank you for checking out my Fanfic. Please let me know what you all think of this in the comments. I know its about my OC Cobra but there will be a lot to do with Hoyt Volker and later on Vaas Montenegro with appearances from various other characters including Snow white himself. 
> 
> So please stay tuned for the next coming chapter :)

_“There is but one person upon the Isle of Rook known for her insanity, her corrupted path of bloodshed, abuse of alcohol and drugs. They call her Cobra but nobody really knows who she is, what she was, and how she came become the person they call her today._

_Let me tell you the story, a story of a young girl years ago that came to the Island known as Rook.”_

 

**3 years ago before the events of Far cry 3.**

From high above the sun was beaming down, the pastel blue skies seemed so promising for a loving and kind day, a day that should have been blissful, filled of laughter and fun. Out a head, past the vast sighting of ocean blue wave after wave was a group of Islands known as Rook. Seated on the bow of the boat was a young woman, she wore dark jeans and a blue tank top as she looked out at the ocean, the boat bobbed up and down with the oncoming waves as she sighed and took in a deep breath of the salty air.

Her hair was cut short like a pixie cut as it sat neatly gelled to one side with tiny little spikes, her black framed glasses made her blue oceanic eyes more appealing as she smiled, her skin slightly tanned from the loving sun as she sat with her elbow supporting her head while she leaned against the boats framing, her eyes dazzled with delight as she took in the sight of wonder. They were so close, close to happiness, close to the sensation of freedom as the woman closed her eyes, a joyful smile upon her supple sun kissed skin feeling the radiating warmth from the sun above.

Ally was her name, she had been through many years of pain and heart ache. Her family all but dead by now, she had been working her way to become a doctor but failed when things got too personal. The conflict between her and her ex, an abusive man, became too much for her and in the end she could barely hold it together. In fact the only form of escape she could confine in was this trip. Her Mother died in a car crash a few years ago, her Father died of a heart attack shortly afterwards, while her elder siblings had left her behind and gone on their own way with their own family. Abandoned and lost in this world of reality and torment, she decided she needed a break.

This was her very break as she caught the faint smell of lavender. Popping one eye open she looked up to see a familiar face, she had long brown hair, pale skin, dark brown eyes that where almost black, she was wearing a lovely white summer dress as she took the nearest seat by Ally’s side. Amanda was her name; she was a sweet girl, only 17. They had met at Bangkok before boarding the boat and since then they had hit it off.

“So oldy” Chirped Amanda as she smiled. She loved calling Ally oldy since Ally was 23 years of age. To someone that was 17, that was pretty old.

Amanda had the features of a Japanese woman, but her skin looked like the snow had kissed her with how pale she was. Smirking back Ally softly chuckled before Amanda went on. “ Think they’ll let me drink on this Island? They say you can do anything you want right?” She giggled in a delightful little tone.

Sitting up and straightening herself out, Ally looked over to Amanda; she was so innocent looking, so joyful and young with little experience. It was her first trip alone, by herself and without her parents, but unlike Ally Amana still had family, something she envied her for. Not just that but her beauty was outstanding like a model, whereas Ally had a rough look to her since she had muscles, well-toned legs and stomach whereas Amanda was more on the lean and skinny side much like an actress, heck she even had a boob job already done and she was 17. That’s what happens when you grow up in a rich family as Ally smirked inwardly to herself.

Of course her newly found friend had spotted the smirk and pipped up. “What? Was it something I said?” Amanda folded her arms over her chest trying to be tough and brave looking but her face was full of a glee, she was too innocent and too young. Ally couldn’t imagine such a sweet thing like this going through what was about to come.

Shaking her head Ally was about to reply but the sudden sound of a boat horn caught the two off by surprise as they both jolted up right and looked up ahead to the captain’s deck. The windows where tinted so they couldn’t see it, but they knew that it was time to get their stuff and be prepared. This trip was meant to be good, they were to sail by boat for a few days, arrive at this Island and spend the week there before the boat would return and pick them back up. Ally had found out about this little trip by a man, he never gave her a name but he seemed genuine and the trip was cheap enough so Ally dared herself to go on to this Island where the sky is the limit.

“C’mon” Amanda said slapping Ally on the arm as she got up. “The party is just about to start.” She giggled as she walked off down the long corridor leaving Ally behind.

However for the elder of the two Ally sat and turned back to the Island, she loved the sight of it already but she could see that there were two main islands and it seemed they were heading directly for the Southern of the two. Ally didn’t know why but she didn’t like the look of it, mainly because it didn’t seem as tropical as the other, but Ally could only guess there was a bridge that would gap the two islands together right?

With a heavy hearted sigh the woman stood up and stretched her arms over her head yawning in the process. It was now or never as she dropped her arms to her side and looked up at the captain’s deck one last time. Maybe he could see her or maybe he couldn’t but either way she put on a false smile before she walked down the corridor path of the cruiser ship. It wasn’t the best, the wooden floor could have done with a polish up, there was rust on some of the doors as well and the white paint was starting to come off. A terrible spray paint job of course but Ally told herself that things were about to change, that she needed this break and there was no way she could just turn around and go back home, not now, not since she was here anyway. 

Passing by the various doorways, the woman eventually came to hers, all the doors where metal with a circular dirty window, it looked horrible in fact to call this ship a cruise ship was almost an insult as Ally pressed on the lever and pushed the door inwards as it grinded on the ground as she opened the door. Inside was cement flooring, a small single bed attached to the side of the wall and a little cubical room that had a tiny toilet and shower. This place also had a strange smell to it, like smoke as Ally stepped inside, another sound of the boat horn goes off making Ally wonder why so many boat horns, was the captain in some sort of a rush? 

Grabbing her stuff which included a small black back pack, a drawing pad and a pencil case, the woman was set to go, she didn’t intend on brining too much with her, just the main stuff like panties, bras, and change of clothes as she strapped her bag over her shoulder and prepared to leave. Before she could she noticed a large man walking past the door way, he didn’t glimpse inside her little stuffy room, but there was something odd about his appearance, despite the brief second Ally got a look at him. His attire was militia looking, dark clothing with yellow strap on the side of his shirt and a baseball cap on his head with a messy looking beard. By the time she stepped out of her door way to get a better look at him he had disappeared.

Of course it was just curiosity he was a person she hadn’t seen here before and she was interested in Militia stuff, she’s a black belt in karate so of course she loved the various fighting styles and anything combat related. Scratching the back of her head Ally made her way out of the cabin room closing the door behind her as she sighed telling herself that this was all going to be a great life changing experience. Little did she know that was exactly what was going to happen to her on this Island. Once more the boat horn goes off for the last and final time as Ally makes her way to the back of the boat. Most of the people aboard where already standing around with suitcases all looking on in awe as they approached the nearest Island as the boat slowly sailed in.

This Island seemed ok, looked like there was a bar a bit further up and a town nearby, but it wasn’t exactly the greatest five star looking place either. Not that it minded Ally; she needed to escape, escape from reality and the torment it always offers her. Getting out into the wild would do her some good as she felt herself push forward. Looking over her shoulder she glared up into a tall man’s pale blue eyes, the same man that had passed. He was like a damn giant almost in height compared to her. However being so close she could see his features a bit more, he had this faint blond hair with a tinge of red to it covered by a cap with a dirty green look to it, a Messy beard that had been trimmed into a goatee, but his eyes were a stunning ice blue however he must have caught sight of her looking at him as the man glared down at her, his jaw clenching up.

He was wearing a dark grey t-shirt with yellows bands on either side, one of them said something but she didn’t get the time to catch what it said when she turned back around quickly reminding herself it’s wrong to look at someone for too long. Turning her attention back to the scenery she could see that the beach wasn’t a nice white sandy beach like the other isle seemed to have. In fact it was almost a dark dirty sandy beach with a small cabin nearby and various palm trees scattered all over the place and a dirty road nearby. In a nutshell this place didn’t look anything like paradise but that was the least of her worries right now, what was annoying her was the fact the man behind her pushed her forward, everyone was cramped together like cattle trying to get through as the ramp was lowered to the docking area. 

Yet nobody moved which caused Ally to try and stand on her tippy toes to get a better look above the crowed of people but she froze when she heard a gunshot as she almost ducked. “Alright you Fucks!” A man screamed with a strong American accent as he held his gun up in the air. “You are all Important Guests here!” He continued to screech. “So if you don’t mind stepping aboard our truck we will take you to our five star Hotel!” He chuckled with a menacing looking on his face that just said crazy insane power hungry bastard.

The men by this other man’s side had a familiar look to them, yellow stripes on the side of their shirts but they were wearing a bullet proof vests, carrying guns and looked militia like as some of them began to board the boat almost sorting people out as they pushed them back. Everyone was startled but no one said or did anything, Ally was trying to figure out what the hell was going on as she tried to peer through the crowed for a better view, she noticed one man got on board with a brief case and passed it towards the captain whom appeared out of nowhere, he was fat old man, his hair was more like wire strands as he took the brief case and popped it open, the faint glimpse of green a horrible hint to money. What was going on? Who were these men and where were they taking them? Too many questions passed through her head but some of the men where sorting them out, the man behind her grabbed her from behind, Ally tried to kick and fight back but one of his arms wrapped around her neck while the other pinned her hands behind her back. It was a pathetic attempt to escape as she quickly stopped letting out an annoyed huff in response.

“Wow now!” the Man with the American accent approached towards her. “This one has got some fight in her.” He chuckled as he looked to the other men that laughed with him before moving on.

This wasn’t right, none of it was, these men were speaking in code, something about something but from the looks of things they were separating everyone up, women were being grabbed and taken off the boat and the men held at gun point over near the corner near the hull of the boat. Ally was next as her captor released her and pushed her forward as he made a grunt like sound which she only hissed back in response. Her instincts told her to fight but her mind told her to walk, do as he says and try and find a better solution to this. That was exactly what she did; she walked forward, his hands still holding hers behind her back as she was led off the boat and into a large militia looking Truck. She along with others including Amanda sat on the rough seating of what could be a cargo truck of sorts.

They were like animals in here as the large metal door slammed behind them, the only sound Ally could hear apart from the roaring engine that started up were cries and sobs. Confined to the tiniest bit of space in a place that stunk of piss and seated next to women crying and sobbing made Ally shudder as she rubbed her wrists unsure of what to do next but it was hard to focus with the churning in her stomach, she was afraid but she was even more afraid to show it. So she didn’t cry, she just gripped the side of her arms and tried to take in deep long breaths at a time until the truck came to a sudden stop forcing everyone in the vehicle to crash against one another as they grumbled and yelled, making hissing sounds like back street alley cats.

A few of the other women grunted in response but no one was tied up, cuffed or bound which made Ally even more scared as she heard the trucks doors slam, the sound of footsteps approaching the back of the door. Forcing herself up against the woman next to her Ally sat with eyes wide open, her hands trembling hoping someone would do something, but as the doors creaked open and slammed down onto the ground it was obvious that they had just took a one way ticket to hell. Two men, same looking fellas from before entered grabbing Ally by her wrists and dragging her out along with the other women. Men with guns stood around, some of them nodding and grinning others minding their own business. They were in some sort of compound with cement walls like a prison, various buildings that looked run down and sheds of all sorts but one in particular stood out the most. It was placed in the centre, a large building that looked like an old hotel back in the early days. It might have once been yellow or creamy on the outside, but it had this odd horrible tinge to it, worn from the sun’s rays. Large steps lead up to the larger building and it was about two stories high with men guarding every inch and entrance possible which told Ally there was someone or something important in there.

It made her shudder but she didn’t have time to think as she was shoved forward as she fell to the dirty ground. “Get up!” A gruff old man yelled before his boot connected with her side. Coughing and gagging on her own saliva the pain sending an odd shudder up her spine, her primal instincts began to take over as she stood up and tackled the man to the ground with pure force that caught him off guard.

He never saw it coming as she pulled the knife from his vest and slammed it down into his chest, he only cried in pain but it was all over in a matter of seconds. She had never killed a person, not in real life but in games it seemed so easy yet the odd sickening sensation was crawling up her throat as blood sprayed over her face. However a sensation of pain flashed across her face as her head cracked to one side before everything went dark, she didn’t know what had just happened, why she acted the way she had but she sure as hell was going to regret it. When she finally came back to reality she was in a dark place caged up, a metal floor the only form of comfort as she grumbled getting to her feet. The whole of her body felt like utter crap, the side of her ribs where cracked as she hissed in pain finding the metal bench seat nearby a good spot to sit. There wasn’t any sort of lighting in here, it smelled of death and shit, there were others though, mostly women, maybe one or two men but that was it, no one she could recognize.

Everyone was caged up in these metal cages, they all looked defeated or frightened as Ally rubbed the side of her head trying to comprehend what was going on, but nothing made any sort of sense. Her mind was muddled, things were happening so fast that her brain was struggling to comprehend it all. Majority of her body was bruised all but her face minus a busted lip as she leaned against the hard bars. The sound of a shed door sliding open made her want to look but she was too exhausted, too tired to even move as she closed her eyes and tried to remain calm. If she was going to die then so be it, she had given up by this point, she had lost all family, all hope, reality was digging its claws in more and more as she screwed her face up.

“GET UP!” A man’s voice boomed through the area causing Ally to jolt upright. She didn’t hear him coming, but there he was a man with power and one to be feared standing right there glaring into her cage and right into her soul causing her to tremble.

Getting to her feet as best as she could she stood still, one hand wrapped around her side to cover her cracked ribs as she attempted to stand up straight. This man wore a suit like jacket with a red shirt underneath; it gave him the appearance of someone important despite the dirt and filthy patches. His skin was a dark tan and his eyes a strange colour, hazel almost looking but dark and filled with nightmares as he glared at her. Whoever he was, he had some means of authority here as one of the men pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the cage that held Ally in place.

She watched carefully, intently as the man retracted the keys and put them back into his pocket before stepping aside. The man in the suit only grinned. “I’m going to teach you a fucking lesson.” He snarled between gritted teeth, a strong African accent accompanying his tone.


	2. Punishment

Standing like a Deer caught in head lights the cage door slowly opened, Ally was clueless as to what to do, she could not fight, she could not beg or run, she was trapped like a rat as the man whom wore a dark blue jacket, a fine red shirt and jeans with hair slicked back and sinister eyes stepped in towards her. A wicked grin plastered his face that just spelled evil sadistic bastard which made the young woman feel uncomfortable even more so to her unknown fate. Taking a step back was of no use, but somehow she had herself backed up in the corner of the cage with her back pressing into the cold steel bar rods behind her, her breath quickened and she didn’t know why, why she was suddenly afraid of man that was slowly walking towards her with such simple confidence that it rolled off him just like the smell of Cuban cigars did. 

 

The last thing she remembered was those very cold bars pressed into her back before her mind went blank, a traumatizing event that caused her own brain to flip the switch somewhere. Perhaps it was the significant amount of pain, the fear and stress that caused her body to override, to forget but when she came back to reality she was crouched in the corner of her cage. No one was around her, no one watching her, the man that came before her had mysteriously disappeared along with the others in yellow which she could only assume where his body guards of some sort. Her own messy blood trickled down the side of her arms and back, her shirt had been torn to pieces and was useless as it laid in a heap on the floor, only her black push up bra covered her chest as she shivered.

 

So much pain ached through her body as she sniffled, she was unable to comprehend what was really going on, but she knew the man had used a Cat o’ Nine tail on her. A piece of leather really that was used on something else before being turned into a weapon with glass shards at the end. Each shard had dug deep into the back of her skin and she was afraid to look, afraid to touch, even shivering was too much as she gulped down looking at the messy ground that was now soaked in her own blood. The question of how much longer would she be here became a prominent question in her mind. She didn’t care who she was sold to or what happened to her, all she wanted was to get out of here, to see the brief sunlight before she dies as she clutched her legs to her chest, the stretching of her skin on her back causing her to hiss as more blood slowly seeped out.

 

Between her sobs and cursing a few words breaking the silence of this forsaken place she was trapped in. “Fucking bastard, it’s going to get infected, I’m going to fucking die.” She sobbed over and over again, her words muttering into one another until she was no longer speaking English or any language of that matter.

 

Along the lines of muttering and none sense chatter to herself a man passed by dropping a slop of messy goo in a small aluminium foil in her cage. This man didn’t stop; he dropped other similar looking stuff into other cages without saying a word or looking at anyone else as Ally shuffled forward on all fours grabbing the foil with the tip of her fingers as she brought it up to her face as she sniffed it. No doubt it was just a heap of slop mixture between sugar, water and god knows what else as screwed up her face in disgust. It’s not like she was hungry anyway, the pain in her body was too much as she wrapped the foil up to conceal the food and shuffled back into her corner. Maybe if she got hungry enough she would eat it, but not right now. Heck she could barely tell if it was night or day time as she looked up to the tin roof, her best guess was she was in some kind of a warehouse, somewhere large enough and abandoned to house several other large metal cages and various other people, but the one thing that concerned Ally the most was that she was the only one here from the group she had arrived with and the only one that looked Caucasian.

 

No Amanda, no familiar faces, just these women that had tattoos on their arms, legs, heck sometimes faces. They all had similar features of dark tanned skin and jet black hair that was long and pulled back into a pony tail, some of them where very young, others a lot older, but none of them spoke, some of the younger ones would weep from time to time, but they averted their gaze from Ally never looking in her direction, never speaking in English but rather some riddled tongue. With a confused and exhausted mind and her body on the verge of breaking down Ally lowered her body down to the ground pressing her head against the heard cold cement; she knew how to survive in the wild but not in imprisonment. She knew how to fight but she was stuck here, locked away, all her senses where useless, all her knowledge of fighting would end up fatal if that man came back here again. 

 

Cuddling up to herself with her arms wrapped around her shoulders and knees up to her chest, Ally tried her best to forget about everything, about her situation, the stress is was putting on her was too much and if she wanted to get out of here alive she needed to calm down and allow her body to rest. It was the only comfortable way of dealing with things as she soon fell into a deep sleep. It was hard not to, normally in any place that was strange to her and not home she would have such difficulty sleeping, but right now she had gone through a lot, her body was unable to function normally and who knows how long she had been awake for in a dark dingy place. Yet her body would not truly let her sleep, after a few hours she woke with the urge to use the bathroom as she stifled a yawn and looked around with tired bloodshot eyes.

 

Someone was walking around, their feet a heavy padding sound on the ground, the sound of metal chattering with each step told her that it was probably a man carrying a gun, and without a second guess that’s just exactly what walked past. He was a lean looking man, had a bullet proof vest on, face covered in smeared paint and this yellow mask that covered his lower face but exposed his light brown eyes. He looked young, even the grip on his gun was loss as he carried an assault rifle that looked fairly new and unused. In fact he looked perfect for picking off and making a quick attempt at escaping this hell hole, but her mind was full of ideas and plans that her body disagreed with as she slowly rose to her feet and walked to the front of the cage.

 

Grasping the side of the bars she watched him before clearing her throat “Sir?” She put on her soft sweet tone as she leaned her head between the bars. “May I use the loo?” She looked up at him, he was like a giant up close as the man stopped and glared down at her.

 

She had never been an actress before but she did know how to use her body language as she shrugged and made a sad sorrowful looking face, her body was littered in yellow, blue and purple horrible looking bruises which had developed fast over the time she had been in here, she was a horrible mess. However the man didn’t say or do anything just went about his way which shocked her. “What about a bucket at least?” She yelled out to him in a final attempt but he never looked back, he only kept walking on doing what she could assume was a routine check.

 

Nearby slaves looked in her direction with disgust, disapproval, their dark eyes held a horrible look to them that made Ally back away to return to her corner as she dropped down to the ground. She really needed to pee as she huffed silently to herself folding her arms over her chest. Heck she’d piss her pants if need be but it was too embarrassing with all these others around her and she felt nervous to pull her pants down and squat in the other corner as she would be utterly vulnerable. “Hey!” A voice cooed out softly causing Ally to look up in the direction of the nearest cage.

 

There was a woman, she looked over the age of 50 with wrinkles that lined her face, and she was standing waving her hand gesturing for Ally to come over to the side of the cage. Her head turned to look at the guard that was no longer in sight, before looking back in Ally’s direction. “C’mon over here” She whispered as Ally slowly rose to her feet once more, she didn’t know what to expect as she did so taking note to the woman’s ratty clothing. She was wearing a pink top that was too small for her and these horrible short pants that really didn’t suit her.

 

Reaching the side of the cage Ally leaned forward, she was too young, too confused to understand a single thing, but the horrible sensation of something hitting her back, causing her to yelp in pain told her that she had done something horribly wrong. Collapsing to the ground she shuddered as tears flew down her face as she let out a banshee like scream; her hand moved over to her aching and inflamed back until to retrieve a handful of faeces. She was going to die as her eyes lit up wide like an animal, she looked to the other side to see a younger woman, and she was jumping up and down and making a menacing face. Not only was the smell the worst part about it but the fact that they all began to laugh, there was no hope here.

 

“Go on say something; scream again I fucking dare you!” This strange young woman cursed in a hushed tone. Yet all Ally could do was fall to the ground in a heap of mess. 

 

She was going to get a horrible infection in her back that would slowly and painfully kill her as she closed her eyes crying. She was done, like an animal she would lay down and let the predators pick her off, she knew there was no escape and depression was a lingering issue for her as it always has been and always will be as she knew where this was going. Yet to her surprise the sound of heavy boots slamming across the ground echoing through the warehouse made her look up as her cage was opened with a loud bang. The distinct sound of a man grumbled to the sight of her was obvious as she avoided eye contact immediately in fear of what was going to happen. Within a heartbeat the stranger grabbed her by the scruff of her hair, it was too dark to see his features, and her vision was blurred as he dragged her limp body across the ground causing the cement to scratch at her skin.

 

What was the point in trying anymore when you know you will die anyway? As she was continuously dragged across cement ground and then across what was a wooden board walk, she didn’t much care to take in various scolding looks she was receiving, and she thought she was strong enough to survive this. At some point they exited the warehouse, it was night, too dark to see anything but Ally could hear the laughter of men all around, the smell of Tabaco and alcohol so strong that it made her want to gag. Heck this monster of a man even dragged her up the harsh cement steps and into a building, one where stacks of drugs where piled up into corners, weapon crates, medical packs, a slave was down on her knees crying her eyes out with a battered and swollen face, but none of the details seemed to matter as Ally’s body fell to the wooden floor. She felt dead already as she looked at the horrible creamy and green painted wall paper, the sounds of rats scurrying across the floor made her wonder if they would eat her alive with how terrible she smelt. A soft set of footsteps echoed against the wooden floor boards as they approached, stopping a mere foot or two away from Ally’s laying body.

 

“Get her cleaned up! I want her alive.” A man barked a familiar ring to his African accented voice as she looked up with weak and tired eyes. It was the same man, the man that had beat her, cut her up. Why would he want her alive? He looked so neat and clean, his hair slicked back to one side, his dark tan skin so clean unlike the men around them, he looked like a rich wealthy pimp in a nutshell as she eyed him off. He didn’t even dare to look in her direction as he seemed to walk off and up a flight of stairs to elsewhere, the sounds of soft instrumental music, classic of a sort playing through the building.

 

With a huff the man that had dragged her here was now picking her up and hoisted her over his shoulder with a single motion. “Clean her up he says, it’s your job he says.” This man seemed to mock as he walked off somewhere kicking a door open as they entered a room that smelt of all kinds of things, cologne was the first scent that hit her nostrils, the smell of smoke, probably pot, then came the hint of something feral, an animal like smell until they entered a dirty white tiled room where the man harshly tossed her to the ground. Ally only gasped in pain as she recognized a tiny shower room.

 

Turning the cold water on as it streamed down upon Ally, the man made some gruff remarks. “Look at this, human shit can you believe that? Fucking savages, Hoyt should have known better, but no wanted you separated.” This man must have been American; he had that thick kind of accent as he started to strip off his filthy shirt. Ally didn’t much care to look at him as she clutched the side of her arms and shivered.

 

“For FUCKS SAKE!!!” The man boomed all of a sudden as he approached, stepping into the shower drenching his camo pants as he grabbed Ally by the shoulders forcing her to stand up. “What! Did those savages get to you or something? Fucking use the hot water, use the fucking shampoo and clean yourself the fuck up!” He barked with pure rage before storming off.

 

Afraid, confused and completely in shock she watched him exit, his face was a blur to her, all she took in was that he was wearing a hat, had orange looking beard of sorts and blue eyes, ice blue to be more correct. Something seemed familiar, but she couldn’t place it as she slowly turned on the hot water feeling the strange sensation of warmth on her fingertips. It wasn’t long before she completely removed all her clothing and turned so that her back faced the shower head. It hurt like hell as she cried silently weeping to herself, but it would do as it removed majority of the faeces that must have landed on a small part of her back. It wasn’t good enough though, Ally still felt dirty as she grabbed the shampoo and began to rub all over her body and her head, between her toes and even on her back as she hissed and cried even more, the pain was overwhelming but she had to, she had to keep washing and washing and washing.

 

Finally the door slammed open again, the man must have re-entered as he grabbed her by the side of her arm and forced her to turn around causing her to hit the tile wall. This was it he was going to rape her and probably murder her as she shuddered thinking of how cruel this all was, yet to her surprise the man yanked the shower head off the wall. It was one of those ones with a long hose designed to be removed from a small little metal piece that held it on the wall. The man began to hose her down, almost like an animal as he cleaned her back before forcing her back around to face him. He must have been rinsing her off as he grumbled words that she could not hear due to the force of the water running all down her face. By the time he was done he turned the water off and tossed a white dirty towel in her direction that smelt like mould.

 

“Dry yourself off and come out when you are ready, but don’t fucking waste my time!” He barked leaving her once again stunned and confused. He didn’t seem like a patient man as Ally began to rub all over herself until she felt close to being dry. Wrapping the towel around her body she ventured out of the shower cubical and into the bedroom.

 

It was darkly lit by a few candles, there was a single bed on the side of the wall with sheets that where messed up all over the place and a single dirty pillow. The man was sitting on the edge of the bed tapping one of his feet as he glared at her when she walked out. She immediately recognized him now that she had come back to reality a little bit. He was the man from before, the man that was on the boat and had shoved her here pretty much as she stopped in her tracks too afraid to move any further.

 

Raising a brow the man stood up and grabbed her by her wrists causing her to loosen her grip on the towel as he swung her around and pushing her onto the bed with her back facing up towards the ceiling. God she was done for, if he didn’t rape her before he was going to now as she pushed her face into the mattress trying to hide her tears while he body trembled feeling his body weight against the mattress. He was sitting so close to her that she could only guess what was going to come next, but it never happened; in fact she jolted up screaming unable to control herself when she felt the horrible stinging sensation down her back.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK!” She yelled, tears welled in her eyes once more making it hard to see, despite how much she tried to dry her tears they would not stop as she kicked about. The Man grabbed her by her wrists and put handcuffs on her before shoving her face back down onto the bed. He pressed his knee into her neck to keep her still as he continued to pour what must have been some sort of disinfectant on her back, but it was unbearable as she kicked and screamed aimlessly thrashing her arms and legs about punching and kicking into the mattress. It was no use of course but she couldn’t just lay there. After a few seconds the man removed his knee from her neck as she sat up straight panting and rubbing her eyes as best as she could.

 

“It needed to be done. Hoyt wants you alive so couldn’t take the risk of you getting any sort of infections.” The man said quietly to himself as he looked down drying his hands from her blood. Not once did he look at her as she sat up unsure of herself. “Don’t worry I won’t do anything, you’ll be staying here for the night though. Boss doesn’t want you back in there with them; he should have known better, mixing those savages with product is risky. They always have that stupid tribe ritual bullshit of executing outsiders you know.” He continued to ramble on and at first Ally didn’t understand why.

 

However it became quite obvious he was trying to get her to relax a bit as he looked up at her, his blue eyes a horrible reminder of being sold out and forced off that boat and into that horrible truck. “You know you killed a mate of mine right? Stupid bastards dead now because of you. Can’t say he didn’t deserve it but he was one of Hoyts best, your fucking lucky you’re alive. Stabbed him right in the throat and of all things with his playing knife.” He paused tossing the rag to the side and leaning back with his hands behind his head as he fell against the bed. “Let me guess you have no idea what’s going on?” He continued to ramble on. “Well I’ll put it simple for ya sweet cheeks, you got sold out, boom into slavery. Done and dusted. Normally you get sold off to Vaas but the Captain was a bit greedy, bargained a deal with some privateers and you guys ended up here. You should consider yourself lucky, a few of your friends got sent to Vaas’ camp for Ransoming before being sold off you know? Hoyt wanted to teach you a little lesson though but I reckon he liked what he saw when you put up a bit of a fight, otherwise he would have sold you off to one of Vaas’ pirates as a whore, heck probably let Vaas himself fuck you and kill you, and man that guy is insane he would kill you in a heartbeat if you pulled that shit on him.” He went on rambling about things, people; none of it made sense as she brought her knees up to her chest and watched her.

 

“So I’ll keep an eye on you and if you make it through the night.” He paused turning his head to look at her. “You might just survive.” Quickly he got up and exited the room locking it behind him as Ally sighed.

 

What was she meant to do, what was with all the information he was giving her? Who was Hoyt, Who was Vaas? What where pirates? Pirates only raid ships in the ocean right? They don’t exist anymore do they? Laying her head against the horrible pillow and pulling the blankets up over her naked body she shifted through various questions, but nothing added up as she closed her eyes and drifted into a light sleep. She remembered hearing the door open, the sound of heavy boots and the sound of bottles clinking, but that was the only thing she could registered as she slipped into a deep sleep, one of which was no longer disturbed.

 

Come morning she was awoken by the strange man again as he tapped her awake with something horrible, wet and it seemed sticky. “Aaayyyyeee” He softly whispered in her ear causing Ally to jolt awake and scrambled to the side of the bed pressing her back against the wall and then hissing from the sudden sensation of the pain.

 

Amused the man laughed with delight waving a pancake that had been rolled up and dipped in golden syrup before taking a large hunk out of it. “C’mon” He mumbled speaking with a mouthful of food. He turned around and retrieved a plate with pancakes and a large amount of golden syrup all over them. He sat on the edge of the bed and handed her the plat which she took confused unsure of what to do. “Eat up; the cook around here only does these on Sundays so consider yourself lucky.” He slurred his words before licking his fingers tips making sounds of delight.

 

To be honest Ally was starving as she dug into the delicious warm pancakes. It felt so good like as if she had not eaten these things in years as she sighed in relief taking mouthful after mouthful of the sugar filled food until her mouth was bursting full. The man only sat back and watched her as she finished off the pancakes before he stood up and stretched while Ally watched him cautiously. Why was he being so nice? It’s not like that was his job right? She was wary of him and he could tell as he turned and looked at her.

 

“I got some clothes for you, you’ll need them. Hoyt wants you moved to an outpost with a few others like yourself before being sold off. Think he wants to see you though, I don’t know, just hurry up get dressed and let’s go.” He snorted his words trying to put on a tough act as he folded his arms over his chest and looked up at the ceiling mindlessly.

 

Gulping down the last bit of food in her mouth, Ally looked over to the pile of clothing, it wasn’t much but it would do as she slipped on the horrible yellow coloured baggy shirt and mindlessly got to her feet and put on the lose jeans he had fetched. They would do, she didn’t need undies or a bra. Just as long as she had something to cover up she didn’t mind as she looked up at him ready to go as she slipped on the flip flop shoes that where a bit big for her little feet. Maybe she would find a way to escape, to fight, but her body still disagreed with her on that as she felt the od sensation of pain in her rib cage remembering she also had a badly damaged back now and a cracked rib.

 

“I know what you’re thinking” The man said causing Ally to look up at him with surprise. “Escaping right? Maybe fighting your way out of this? “ He raised a brow, but he was right. “Let me tell you this, if you do anything, and I mean anything like that, you will be shot dead. Hoyts compound has the best of the best and this place he’s sending you off to is just as bad if not worse. So don’t even think about it otherwise you will die.” Without a second though he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her along out the door and down a hallway where various rats scattered off to the side and some drunk men sat around.

 

It was at this point she realized he had removed the cuffs from her wrist; he must have done it while she was asleep as she looked down at her free hands. Thinking carefully about what he had said, Ally decided not to do anything stupid or reckless as she followed him out to a larger room and up a flight of stairs. She didn’t know what was going on, but she knew that she wasn’t going to get the chance to enjoy the sunlight that was flickering through the windows for very long.


	3. Game Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay thank you for your amazing comment you amazing person :D  
> A lot more is going on with Ally/Cobra, next chapter will really change everything over and get on with the story a lot more.  
> Hope you all enjoy this :D

“What a surprise” the man from before that had beaten her senseless, Hoyt Volker, was sitting across from her in this dingy dank old offie room. His sat with such a calm expression as he lit a cigar taking in Ally’s full appearance.

 

The Soldier man that had cared for her last night had brought her into this room tossed her in here and slammed the doors shut behind her. She felt trapped, intimidated as she tried hard not to look around. All she could tell was she was sitting on some old wooden chair that may have belonged to the dirty wooden desk before her that seemed to serve its purpose to the man sitting across from her. All the more this man, this leader, he sat in comfort and luxury as he drew in a long draw from the cigar before blowing out the smoke, a smirk spreading across his lips showing his white teeth. Rich wealth and health just glowed around this man as he seemed so utterly surreal in this horror land.

 

Then he spoke as he cleared his throat “To be honest I thought you’d die. Blood loss can be a dangerous thing” he chuckled at his own joke with a gleeful look on his face. “But that’s besides the fucking point isn’t it? I didn’t call you here for some fucking check-up. In fact I wanted to get to know you a little better.” He leaned forward with one arm resting on the desk the other flicking the ash from his cigar in a small glass ash tray. “You see here I tend to sell and trade sometimes, you know product is always good when it comes from the king himself right? However there is but one fucking problem with you.” The tone in his voice became serious as he stood up and walked towards her sitting on the corner of the desk looking down at her. “No family right? No one will pay big money to have you back home which is a fucking disappointment. You see that’s how things work her love, we bring in you fucks, ransom you and then when the money hits the bank we sell you to whoever the fuck wants to buy you for the most amount.” He took another draw of his cigar blowing the smoke in her face as Ally coughed before this mad king of a man stood up and turned back around to grab a glass bottle of scotch pouring some of it into a single cup.

 

“That’s my problem. No family, no one to buy you, not worth my time or effort.” He paused as he turned around looking at Ally for a moment before taking a sip from his glass and returning back to his seat clearing his throat and waved his index finger in the air. “However you my dear owe me. You killed one of my men, can’t say it hasn’t happened before but you have potential, then I looked over your file, a Nurse right? Tried to become a doctor?” Ally looked at him with shock and surprise as to the amount of information he knew about her while the man only chuckled upon seeing her reaction. “Oh come now don’t be so fucking surprised, a man of my power has strings on his fucking fingers. What I say and do happens, end of fucking story.” He downed the last bit of his scotch in a single swig.

 

Putting the glass down he continued to go on “So here’s my little offer.” Then he put his cigar in a nearby ash tray before leaning forward clasping his hands together looking directly into her soul. “You will be taken to what my Privateers call Inferno. They’ll teach you how to bark on command, and if you don’t I’ll see to it myself that you suffer until you do learn.” His voice was dark and his facial expression went from sadistic insane looking to I’ll kill you look. “Now off you go.” His tone returned to something of happy as he leaned back in his seat folding his arms over his head and turning his chair around.

 

Ally barley got the chance to say anything, in fact she didn’t think she could even get her lips to move as she stood up and took in long deep breath. Hoyt Volker, the soldier man outside had told her his name before tossing her in here, and now she knew why this man named Hoyt had such a ‘fine’ establishment. Exiting the room the privateer that had escorted her up here grabbed her by the wrist and tugged her along down the stairs without saying much of a word. It felt strange, awkward as various men glared at her while her limbs felt awfully strange like as if she was about to faint. 

 

With a snort like sound the soldier man, this privateer spoke up “Inferno huh?” The man said in a hushed tone as they reached the ground floor.

 

Gulping down with nerves Ally spoke up for once in what felt like a long time. “How did you know?” She questioned raising a brow as the man seemed to lesson his hold on her poor wrist.

 

“Walls have ears, plus nothing gets past me.” He spoke in an emotionless tone, his face held a stoic look as he opened up the main doors and they walked out into the blinding sunlight. 

 

Inferno sounded like some sort of hell, a prison, but why did this Hoyt want her to obey his orders? What potential did she have really? Forced into a nearby truck she sat in the uncomfortable leather seat as her escort got into the driver’s seat with a huff and turned the engine on with a flick of his wrist before planting his foot down on the peddle causing Ally to hit the back of the seat from such force. They drove like this for a long time, about 10 minutes passing over a bridge, through some open paddock space and past what looked like a small camp with a bonfire in the middle. However the man stopped the truck over on the side of the road when they seemed far enough from civilization. Maybe now was the perfect time to escape? He wouldn’t suspect it but as he looked over in her direction and raised a brow she knew that he knew what she was thinking. He’d probably dealt with this before, escorting slaves around and knowing that any chance they got they would try and take it. So Ally sat still with her hands neatly on her lap as she looked down at her shoeless feet surrounded by junk and rubbish.

 

Breaking the silence he spoke up first “Inferno, it’s not a nice place. Hoyt often cages up slaves there before they are shipped off, it’s close to the coast, but he often visits the place himself, in fact he’s always sending new recruits there so he can make some big introduction for them. Usually ends with him torturing someone or burning them. Man’s got an obsession for that.” He scoffed at his own words as he shook his head and looked back to Ally. “So here is what you are going to do, don’t fight them, and do what those Privateers say and most importantly…” He paused turning back to the wheel and turning the engine back on. “Change your name.” His last words where cold as Ally looked up at him unsure of what that meant.

 

They drove off from there leaving Ally speechless. How could she change her name, why would she change her name? There wasn’t any sort of importance to it right? Looking out the window she watched the view pass her by, it felt like a dead land where nobody wanted to live, it wasn’t tropical either as Ally took in a long deep breath. “The others…” She spoke up not turning to look at him. “He sent them off to that other Island right?” She said her words softly but loud enough to be heard.

 

The man driving only hummed before speaking up “If you want to try and be a hero, go for it but you will die.” The privateer said sternly causing Ally to turn and look at him.

 

Why would he say such a thing? She cleared her throat and shook her head. “No I was just wondering, why did he send them over there to be ransomed? Why not over here? What will happen to me inside of what is happening to them?” She questioned, her tone seemed slightly stern as she was determined for an answer.

 

The Privateer frowned but never took his eyes off the road as if he was some sort of good driver. “Ok fine, first thing Hoyt obviously see’s it pointless to ransom you. Second you have medical skills and on a place like this it’s hard to come by that so he won’t kill you exactly but will prolong your death and third…”He paused taking in a deep breath. “There’s a contract between Hoyt and Vaas. Vaas you see does all the dirty work, he’s a fucking psycho, a bastard that’s nothing more than Hoyts little Lap Dog and thinks he’s some big fucking hot shot.” The privateer snorted turning to Ally for a brief second. “Anything else?” he raised a brow and turned back to the road again as they went over a hole in the road causing the truck to bounce a tiny bit.

 

“Yes.” Ally boldly said feeling a little more comfortable as the man grumbled in retort. “Your name?” She must have caught him off guard because he seemed to look at her with a bit of surprise before smiling.

 

“Bob” He said in a soft tone that was almost like a whisper.

 

“Bob what?” She leaned forward with her arms folded over her chest almost mocking.

 

“Bob fucking Dylan” He snorted not finding any sort of amusement in this; however Ally did as she softly chuckled at his response.

 

Turning to look out at the window she smiled, at least she knew someone that wasn’t going to hurt her. “Nice to meet you Bob” She softly whispered but he heard her and he could only smile in response.

 

After a while they rolled up to a small little town looking area surrounded by hill side. Bob never said a word but as he got out of the truck Ally felt more safer, she had a name to put to his face as he opened her door and put on some cuffs muttering something before tugging her out of the vehicle. The air smelt of something burning as Ally looked around at the place, some men were sitting in tiny plastic chairs drinking away as Bob pulled her along to a ramp. It went down as she looked over to see that down below was a large mass of water. The ramp seemed to go down into various other areas but Bob was leading her down and into a cave. There were other privateers around as they watched but never saying anything, perhaps a mutter of two but not actual words that she could pick up on or make out about from a few slurs here and there. 

 

Bob walked her into a cavern area; the echoes of screams could be heard as they walked through the dark tunnel with no lighting until they came out and walked onto a wooden plank leading to a stranded ship. There where so many cages, so many slaves, one of which was being dragged away. Ally looked away as Bob put her in a cage by herself un-cuffing her, never saying a word but the look in his eyes told her that he felt sorry for her. Just like that he closed the cage door sealing her fate forever more as Ally sat on the cold ground hearing the screams of innocent souls echoing, men chuckle and burping, gossiping like women and ranting about their recent pay. It all flew by as Ally sat in her little cage for the next few hours, she never dared to look up or look around to take in what was going on. She had to bark when they ordered her that’s all she knew and that’s all she would do as she told herself. That’s how she would escape this place by obeying and doing what she was told, gain their trust, learn what they offered her and when she can, kill and escape. Lying on her sore and tender back Ally looked up at the metal cage ceiling as she imagined the bright stars above. She was going to get through this.

 

Despite the horrible smell of death, piss and shit along with blood and god knows what else, Ally tuned out and thought deeply. Hoyt Volker was the head of this whole operation and from what Ally could tell and it seemed like he was just after the big bucks. Capture tourists, ransom them out for money and once the money is in then sell them off for even more money to some stranger so they can become nothing more than a slave locked in a basement for the rest of their lives. It made her shudder to think that something like that could have happened to herself, the fact she knew about medicine and how to fight was perhaps the only thing that was saving her ass right now as she took in a deep long breath hearing the passing footsteps of men nearby.

 

Yet she had no idea who this Vaas guy was, Bob spoke of him like as if this strange guy was a mutt, worthless and pathetic which made her ponder just exactly who or what this sort of a man really was. He ruled the North Island that was for sure, he did the dirty work like doing the Ransom money but was there more? With a long sigh Ally rolled over onto her side as she huffed from the intense pain rushing through her body, a cracked rib, bruised body and not to mention her back was all a mess as she put her head to the cold ground and closed her eyes removing her glasses from her face and putting them to the side. This was hell for sure, but the thing about hell is if you can become the monster they want, you survive and that’s what this was all about.

 

By the time night had fallen only a few Privateers remained to guard during the night time shift, they seemed to ignore Ally only tossing in a familiar looking slop in foil for her dinner and also a dirty looking green bucket as a toilet. It would just have to do as she ate the horrible sugary tasting slop in hopes to gain back some form of strength while all around her she heard nothing more than the sounds of horror. One Privateer had taken it upon himself to rape a young looking man nearby, it wasn’t a pleasant sight nor sound and all Ally could do was block the sounds out by thinking hard on her escape, how she would do this.

 

Hours passed like minutes during the night, the morning was a different story as Ally awoke to the sound of heavy footsteps. Sitting up on the cement floor she watched a batch of men roll past, these guys looked at her, they had this look of fear or nerves on their faces. Recalling what Bob had said about recruits, she knew that these guys where fresh meat about to learn the hard life, one that Ally may even have to face as she sighed watching the men pass by. Yet two large men in thick outfits with bullet proof vests and their faces masked, approached her cage and in tow was Hoyt himself.

 

“Good morning.” He said in this sweetly sickened voice. “I see you have found yourself right at home. Good Good. Now today I want you to be on your best behaviour ok?” He was talking to her and looking at her as if she was but a mere puppy, a pet to amuse him which made Ally all the more nervous as she looked up at him. “If you do good I’ll give you a treat, if not you’ll have more fucking scares on your back then before.” His last words a menacing hiss as he snarled at her before gesturing for one of the men to open the cage.

 

Ally had no idea what was going on as she slowly stood up, the food and sugar in the slop had helped ease her aching stomach and given her a bit more strength today as she took in a long deep breath eyeing off the man that opened her cage, however Hoyt didn’t step inside this time, in fact he waved his hand gesturing for her to follow and like an obedient dog she did so. Slowly and hesitantly at first completely unsure of what the hell was going on but once she stepped outside of that cage it was game over. The other man grabbed her by the wrists forcing them behind her back as she began to struggle; he put on some cuffs that felt too small for her wrists as they hurt with each of her movements. She hissed and thought about fighting back but when she looked up at Hoyt she stopped, she held her breath as she looked into his eyes knowing fully well she was at his mercy.

 

“Come come.” He cooed in a soft voice as he walked off. One guard by his side the other behind Ally pushing her forward as she was slightly hunched over following along an old rickety board walk until they came to an area that seemed like a horror movie was set up in.

 

Those young recruits all stood around, chatting to one another at first until Hoyt came into sight as he stepped up on the stage pointing a finger to the ground as he looked at the man that had Ally bound. Approaching the spot the guard kicked in Ally’s knees from behind forcing her to kneel on the ground as she glared over her shoulder at him for a brief moment before looking to the ground. This wasn’t looking good; none of this was as she felt her hands tremble and the odd sickening sensation rushing up from her stomach to her throat. 

 

Clearing his throat Hoyt stood strong and tall with arms out stretched looking towards the fresh meat before him with such pride and joy written all over his face as he smiled with delight. “I’d like to welcome each of you to my Island.” He started off with in his softly sweet tone before rambling on about something to do with his father. 

 

In all honesty everything went straight over Ally’s head as she kneeled on the dirty cement ground knowing something bad was about to happen to her, but what exactly she had no idea. Then Hoyt turned and looked at her, there was a wicked smile across his face as he showed his white clean teeth, a glimmer in his eyes that spoke of happiness and joy but why? It was only when he took a large piece of metal piping of some sort that had been sitting in a nearby fire that told Ally she was not going to survive this like she had thought. Her eyes popped wide open as he lowered the metal pipe towards her face but stopped a mere inch away, the heat was rolling off of it but Ally dared not to move. She was frozen, completely frozen as sweat rolled down her forehead.

 

“Now anyone that doesn’t follow my orders or my rules, doesn’t protect my fucking product will have to deal with me, is that understood?” He barked his words loudly as the men before him nodded in agreement as Hoyt returned that family twisted smile on his face applauding them. “Good because if you do break my rules this is what happens to you.” Everything seemed to go slow all of a sudden as Hoyt turned and looked back down at All.

 

She couldn’t hold his gaze as she looked away tears streaming down her face, sweat dripping down her forehead as her body began to tremble. It wasn’t long before the sensation of something burning pressed against her back as she screamed, her body jolted forward as she hunched over but there was no escape as the guard still held her at bay. Again and again and again, the burning feeling scorched all through her and up her back hitting almost every nerve possible. At times she felt she would black out, her vision clouded with tiny little dots as her body shook. That bastard was burning her back and not in a nice way. He must have been pressing it in so hard that it was going to leave deep scars. Even her breathing became shaky but it was all over as the guards hoisted her limp body up side by side and dragged her off. 

 

Ally could only remember looking down at the dirty floor, every now and then she would black out until they tossed her body into some strange cell. It wasn’t a cage, but it was a place with walls of cement, no windows only a large metal door with a single slit in it. “You can thank me later.” Hoyt’s voice rang out bitterly before the door slammed shut.

 

Laying on the floor weakly crying herself to sleep, Ally knew she couldn’t do this, this was too much, too hard, she was isolated, captured and there was no way she could just simply gain someone’s trust like this. This was game over for her. She’d rote away bit by bit until she can’t even remember who she was anymore.


	4. Who are you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cobra must make one choice that will define the rest of her actions for life.  
> Theres a lot of Hoyt in this and the next chapter it'll be a little bit more clear about Bob and how Cobra now see's him, not to mention she gets to met Vaas in the next chapter too so stay tuned and let me know what you all think ;D

Days passed turning into weeks that turned into a month and half while Ally was trapped, locked away in darkness from everything and desensitized, she had begun to ramble to herself, the only contact she had was with the tiny bit of food tossed into her cell from the small slit in the metal door. Usually it was stale dirty bread with something cold and gooey on the side, off soup and sometimes cold stale rice if she was lucky. She was an animal in her, her hair had grown, her skin caked in dirt, sweet and blood, the burn marks on her back had healed up well as the woman passed back and forth twiddling with her fingers. The Cell walls were lined with claw marks; she didn’t even have a toilet or a bucket in here so the corner had to make do. On the cold bitter nights she had only herself to curl up to just to keep warm; there wasn’t any sort of bedding, no mattress or anything in here. This place was cramped, the sounds from outside could not be heard, not even heavy boots. Hoyt never came back since he burned her back, never spoke to her again but she could barely recall any of that.

 

Mentally she was broken, physically she was weakened with nothing more than her fat being burnt off, she’d become skinny, her well-toned body looked skinnier each day as she lost muscle as she circled around and around in the tiny cubical of space she had. Today was no different, no light, nothing to amuse herself with as she looked up to the ceiling clicking her tongue to a beat like sound as she rocked her head side to side. She could recall a song, one of her favourites, something like welcome to the jungle, she couldn’t remember the words, she could barely even remember her own name as she sat on the dirty ground and began to rock back and forth. Boredom was always here with her, always teasing her as she shook her head like a mad woman muttering incoherent words that where not English nor any language at all.

 

“Times up!” A voice yelled from the far distance darkness, she’d sworn it was in her head as she chuckled rubbing the back of her head. “No no no” was all the woman could mutter, a shell of her former self.

 

Clicking sounds came from outside as she looked up with wild eyes. The door was opening, opening slowly, but it was enough as she smiled getting to her feet as fast as she could. She couldn’t see much as the light was blinding but she didn’t need to see anyway, for she could hear the sounds of boots coming forward and that’s all it took as she leaped out of the cell catching the large man off guard as he stumbled backwards trying to fight her wild hands off as her long nails dug into his skin. She laughed, she chuckled all the way, but it was quickly over, a stinging sensation hit her in the neck causing her to gasp and leap back to look at an old worn man with white hair, his eyes so sad an sorrowful, a needle in his hand.

 

Like an animal she hissed and went to lash out causing this old strange man to almost stumble back with fear, but her body gave way as she fell to the floor only able to make strange groaning gurgling sounds, but soon even her eyelids betrayed her as they fell heavy. In the distances she could hear men talking. “Jesus” One said in an American accent. “What have they done to her?” The American went on only to be addressed by a witty sounding old man. “Isolation can break you down until you only have your primal instincts” Those where the last things she could hear or make out before she fell into an inky blankness unable to control herself, unable to open her eyes and even in her sleep she still struggled, struggled to relax and let it all go.

 

When she awoke it was with a fright as she jolted and panicked hitting the side of a tilled wall while her limbs kicked and thrashed about. Something was touching her and it felt strange like pin pricks on her face as she stumbled getting to her feet and slipping over on a wet floor, her hands had been bound together and so had her feet with cuffs as she snarled looking around. Water. It was water that was pelting down on her, a strange sight and sound and it was warm and almost comforting as she looked up and reached towards it. How long had she been locked away as she took in long deep sharp breaths before looking to the side. A man stood there, she knew his name but couldn’t exactly recall it. He was wearing a hat, a bullet proof vest and had a wiry orange looking beard with ice blue eyes. 

 

His body language said nothing more than sadness, something she didn’t comprehend as the woman slowly stood up on her two legs snarling before looking away as she cupped her hands together collecting water before drinking it down. The shower floor was completely dirty, caked in dried blood and dirt that was washing away from her body as the man stood and watched sighing in frustration and defeat.

 

“What the hell did they do to you down there?” He softly said as he approached over towards her grabbing the nearest shampoo and pouring a handful off it on her head.

 

This strange sensation made her duck in confusion as his hands massaged through her hair and against her scalp. It was strange, too kind as she tried to swat him away weakly but it was of no use, the man was a giant as she snarled and looked to the ground. Something about this seemed familiar like as if she had been here before but she didn’t know what or why, she couldn’t recall anything but the darkness of her cell.

 

Again the man spoke causing her to look up at him with wild eyes. “Do you even remember what happened? How you got here?” His voice was filled with curiosity as he looked down to her before pulling the shower head off the wall and washing her all over. 

 

“No” Was the woman’s only response as she shook her head. The man only grumbled in response before he put the shower back up and proceeded to wash her all over with a nice smelling body wash. 

 

She didn’t much care to move away from him or try anything for that matter, in fact she stood there unsure of what to say or do and by the time he was finished and rinsed her off he handed her a towel, one that smelt like mould brining back an old memory. “I’ve been here before?” She questioned looking up at the man unsure of how to respond.

 

“Yeah, shortly after Hoyt brought you here. He beat the shit out of you, caused all those marks on your back.” He said pointing to her horrible scared back that was a mess of deep wounded cuts and burn marks. 

 

All the woman could do was look over her shoulder and feel the odd lumps and bumps that had formed on her back before looking back at the strange man again. “Saved me. Wounds too deep, needed to be burned.” Cobra said with a frown remembering the horrible pain, her eyes welled up with the sensation of sadness, one she did not understand and a fear that made her almost shudder as she quickly shook her head and tried to think of anything else but that.

 

Rolling his eyes the strange man walked away out the door, she only followed him like a shadow despite not being fully dried and once she was she dropped the towel to the ground and looked up at him. She stood with a stoic expression on her face, the man looked at her up and down with raised brows as if he wasn’t expecting that at all before he handed her a pile of clothing. “Put those on, Hoyt wants to see you.” He walked away turning his back to her once she took the strange looking clothing.

 

Slowly she pulled the first thing up, a small grey looking shirt with yellow bands on the side arms, one side said Privateer the other blank as she examined it. There was also a black bra and some blank undies, she’d never felt so happy when she immediately tossed the shirt aside and looked at the panties before looking over at the man. 

 

“Hey take these off?” She demanded showing her wrists and feet as she looked at him with a sour look on her face.

 

The man only shook his head and chuckled turning back around as he pulled a set of keys from his pocket. “I was never good at remembering to take these things off. Usually slaves that have them on die with them on.” He mocked as he bent over and undid her feet before moving up to her wrists. Something about his behaviour was odd, awkward and nervous as she looked at him.

 

“What is it?” She asked curious to the man’s sudden strange behaviour, his palms were clammy as he stood up fast on his feet and walked away turning his back to her once again never answering her, but she didn’t need him to as she shrugged it off and began to dress herself. Shimming on the panties she felt an odd comfortable sensation and then the bra, it fitted around her chest nicely as she sighed with relief before putting on a pair of odd socks and then the grey shirt. It was a bit baggy on her but it did the job as she then slipped on the lose cargo pants. They had a dark ash colour to them as she hummed in delight.

 

“Shoes!” The man barked as he looked over his shoulder at her, he had his arms folded and it looked like he was trying to appear strong and brave but somehow she saw through that, his hands where clenched but shaking, his lips quivered in an odd way and he was sweating. Pocking her tongue out she retrieved the shoes from the bedside as she sat down and put them on, they were combat boots that came up around her leg past her ankles nicely as she smiled and then looked up at the man with a pouting face mocking him. He only grumbled in response rolling his eyes as he then moved and opened up the door.

 

“Come on, Hoyt doesn’t have all day” He said in an almost defeated tone as the woman got up off the bed and walked with an odd skip in her steps.

 

Of course this strange man lead the way, they walked down a corridor where rats scattered off to the side, a woman laid on the ground beaten, probably on deaths door step while a man sat nearby comfortably on a chair with a smirk on his lips as he watched the woman walk past. She didn’t like him but she didn’t know why, something about his look was off putting as she pulled a face at the man causing him to get up and stumble in response tipping his beer over his pants.

 

It wasn’t long before they walked up a flight of steps and turned a corner as they approached a step of doors. Something about them made her stop, she felt an odd sensation of fear as she looked over to the strange man escorting her, he only looked down at her with sorrowful look putting his hand behind her back and giving her a pat forward. She didn’t understand this, why she felt this way or why this strange man that had been escorting her seemed so genuinely sorry for her. 

 

As she pushed the doors open she was greeted with the smell of tobacco, scent of scotch, perfume and the smell of gun powdered. It was like all her senses had been kicked into over drive as she stopped a memory flashed through her head as she groaned clutching the side of her face half hunched over, her breathing became shaky, the memory of a man smirking with sinister intent played through her head as she looked back up to the chair that swiveled around showing a man, not just anymore, but the man that caused her so much pain.

 

“Hoyt Volker” Her tone held bitterness to it as she snarled and stood up straight regaining herself, two men stood guard at either side of the door as Hoyt gestured to the seat on the opposite side of the desk, he smiled that same wicked smile pleased to see that she could remember his name.

 

“Come now, take a seat we have much to go over my dear.” He cooed trying to lace his voice with a soft kindness but she saw through that as she took that seat and sat up straight looking into this man’s eyes, her hands clenched as they sat on her lap. “Isolation did you some good.” He said pointing at her before he reached for a glass of scotch sitting on the desk. “I was wondering how you would turn out, couldn’t be happier.” He said with a chuckle looked up at her as he took a swig of his drink never breaking eye contact.

 

“And why is that?” The woman said with a frown as she folded her arms over her chest. She was afraid of him but she was angry, he had hurt her, done this to her but he had also saved her as she reminded herself. Conflicted she didn’t know what to do, who to pick as she drew in a long deep breath trying to collect herself.

 

“Awe…”He made a fake pouting face before he smirked looking up at her. “ Don’t be so disappointed. I had to put you in your place otherwise I would have more slaves trying to uprise against me.” He smiled but it was fake, a sliver of his lip didn’t curl like they normally would, he was angry and it was just a matter of time before he showed it. “Now the reason I brought you here wasn’t just to see how you turned out. In fact I have a little offer for you.” He leaned forward clasping his hands, a familiar thing he had done before as she looked up at him trying to figure him out.

 

Leaning back into her seat the woman nodded in agreement. “Fine what is it?” She said as best as she could without giving way to the fear or the fact her hands where trembling.

 

“Straight to the point, I like that.” Hoyt smirked as he nodded before leaning back into his own chair raising his hands behind his head. “I want you to work for me, kill for me, and do whatever the fuck I say. I could put someone like you to good use you know?” he smiled looking at her as he turned his chair sides ways watching her from the corner of his eyes, there was a catch to this but what exactly was that? “However I have but one question for you…”He paused as he looked away from her and out the window. “What’s your name?” 

 

It hit her hard as she sat still confused of what to say or do. What was her name? Who was she really? Or better yet who had she been before all of this? Hoyt could tell she was clueless as he turned around again and smirked, he was playing her, testing to see how far she had gone as he rested his arms on the desk. “Tell you what why don’t you pick a name huh? Something suiting.” He nodded to his words with a smile.

 

He wanted to change her, make her something new, he had already broken her spirit, forced her to become an animal and now he was giving her a chance at something new. She was taken back by this, a strange twisted man he was being brutal and then kind the next as she drew in a breath. The woman had also liked a king cobra as her spiritual animal and so it came natural as she parted her lips “Cobra.” She said in a strong voice. “My name is Cobra.”


	5. Welcome to the Jungle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That Chapter you have all been waiting for :)   
> The next one will have a bit of NSFW going on.

Exiting that horrible office room felt like being able to breath for the first time as Cobra took in a deep breath forcing aside any emotions she might have had as she looked around the dark and dank hallway she stood in. She’d forgotten so much, so many parts of her memory where a blank canvas to her now but she knew that deep down this was her life now, this was her name now as she breathed out and relaxed herself spotting the privateer from before that had escorted her up here. She took a long hard look at him and tried to remember his name but she still could not pick it as the man stood straight and watched her approach, a stoic look upon his face. 

 

Hoyt Volker, the man running this Island, or Islands was going to make her work for him, a job offer? Heck the man himself tried his best to make it sound like an offer but she knew too well that if she had of said no it would just result in pain or being locked away again and she didn’t want that, she wanted to see the sun, let her pale white skin feel its warmth, however what had her most nervous was what Hoyt wanted her to do now. Walking up to the privateer she looked up at him as he made a huff like sound, she still didn’t understand him, why he was so nervous round her or why he tried to act tough.

 

“Walls have ears.” He said cracking his neck. Something about the way he said those words made her recall how he had said them once before, but she couldn’t remember why or what exactly, it was like reliving a dream almost.

 

Putting her hands on her hips she smiled. “North.” She bluntly said watching him, studying his features as he looked down at her with shock.

 

“What do you mean North?” The man exclaimed a little uneasy as his face turned red, almost with anger.

 

Cobra only shook her head and cleared her throat “Hoyt wants me on the North Island, said there’s a man there that can teach me stuff. Don’t know what.” She said shrugging it off as she walked down the steps hearing the man stumble after her.

 

“Hold up.” He barked as he came to her side grabbing her by the wrists in a harsh manner, but she didn’t stop. “You’re kidding right? Buck?” This man seemed rather nervous more than before, irrational as he kept trying to slow her down by tugging on her arm. “Why? “ Something about the way he spoke made her stop, his voice was filled with some kind of a plea, begging that this was a joke but she didn’t understand.

 

Flicking her wrist out from his hold she snorted. “I don’t know and I don’t care, Hoyts orders. Plus didn’t you say…” She paused turning to look away from him. “The walls have ears.” Turning on her heels she left the man stunned with her words as she made her way out the front of the building.

 

Something about today felt different as she looked up at the sun, it felt so strange to feel its warmth, in fact the way she felt was like she had just been born as she out stretched her hands looking down at them and then up to the sun. Only faint memories remain in her head, everything she had been taught was now washed away in blood, mud and sweat down the dirty drain. From behind her she heard the man catch up to her, he seemed nervous as always before he pointed in the direction of a shed where a single jeep was. He never dared to say a word as they walked down the set of steps, the various Privateers around only snarled at Cobra’s appearance, she was a woman wearing their uniform, she didn’t understand why they were so insulted but she had the feeling it was because they felt that men where the top of the food chain here.

 

As she jumped into the passenger seat of the car and leaned back into the torn leather seating she wondered what new adventure would await her as she smiled, maybe today was her birthday and she was about to get lucky as she took in a long deep breath hearing the man get into the truck’s driver seat fiddling with the key before finally turning the jeep on. It took him all of 60 seconds to drive off and down the road way out of the compound. There was nothing but fine pastures from the looks of things, open space, a few dogs here and there and a car that passed by with some awful looking twats in it, native’s maybe? Towns people perhaps? 

 

This Island’s history and what had happened before was gone from her mind, it was like she was seeing this place for the first time as she looked up at the sun squinting feeling that strange sensation of blinding pain. “Bob.” The man next to her said causing her to look over at him confused as she squinted while dots of vibrant colours lined his face, an affect from looking into the sun. “My name is Bob, since you can’t remember it from before.” He said in a stern bitter voice, his face had such a stoic look to it but he was angry, Cobra could see his jaw clench and the lack of eye contact made it even more evident.

 

With a soft sigh she turned back to face the road as they passed over a bridge. “Bob huh? We’ve meet before have we?” She said in a soft tone almost amused with his attitude. 

 

“Yeah, when you first came here.” He paused unsure if he should add on more, he was the person that forced her off that boat, he was the one that tossed her into the truck and sealed her fate, but he was also the one that saved her life, healed her wounds and took care of her when she needed it. Although it may have been orders from Hoyt, Bob still felt a sense of responsibility and handing her over to the likes of Buck just didn’t seem right as his hands tightened on the wheel.

 

Scoffing at his words Cobra shook his head. “Oh well I guess things change huh? The names Cobra now, may as well enjoy things while they last.” She said leaning against the window sill as she looked out towards the darkened sandy shore. A boat would be nearby, they would get in it and head to the North and something about that made the woman all the more intrigued.

 

However Bob didn’t seem to agree as he jerked the wheel forcing the car off the side of the road and hit the brakes hard causing Cobra to almost fly out of her seat as she made a low growl like sound screwing up her face. This car didn’t have seat belts so the only thing that saved her where her hands on the dashboard before she glared over at Bob.

 

“You think this is a game?” The man bore down at her, his eyes dark and filled with rage but something else. “You think that everything is going to be all ok because Hoyt said so? Well you are wrong! Buck will turn you into a Monster and so will Hoyt if you keep listening to him!” He barked his words with rage as he leaned forward towards her, but she now knew what was wrong with him.

 

“You’re afraid” Cobra said bluntly looking into his eyes, she seemed so calm despite what he had said; In fact every word had gone right over her head. “You are afraid I’ll get hurt and you will have to clean me up right? You said we met before so I take it something happened back then, the scares on my back you said Hoyt caused, was it that?” She questioned him as she cocked her head to the side trying to figure out what made him tick.

 

Bob took a moment to take in her words as he sat back in defeat and sighed putting his hands to his face. “Yes I’m afraid. You don’t know Hoyt not like I do, you don’t know these people and yet you sit here acting like you do, like as if nothing could get any worse but you are wrong. You think being locked away is bad? Then just wait till you get to one of Vaas’ camps.” He said in an oddly emotionless tone as he turned the engine back on and drove off skidding back onto the road.

 

For the remainder of the next passing 10 minutes they sat in silence, Cobra watched the world pass by not really caring much for what Bob had said, she was too new to everything here and she just wanted to know more. Hoyt was playing her, she knew that, she was a little pet project or something from the sounds of it but that didn’t matter she was going to learn how to kill, how to help Hoyt and maybe Bob was just jealous as she drew in a long deep breath feeling the car slide up to a sandy shore. Bob got out slamming the door without saying a word as Cobra rolled her eyes and followed in a similar style. The way the man walked was with a stiff look, like as if he’s knees didn’t bend much and his arms like a soldier swinging up and down, Cobra merely mimicked him, matching her steps with his as she softly chuckled, but Bob never looked at her, he just focused on the small raft like looking boat as he got in.

 

There was turret on this one, but Cobra doubted she was allowed near it as she stepped onto the boat and felt the sensation of water move from under them, something about bobbing up and down against the ocean reminded her of a beautiful sight of an island, but she didn’t know why as she tossed that thought aside and sat on the ground relaxing as Bob turned the boat on and drove off. However it felt awfully long, where were they going? The bright blue sky slowly began to change to a faint pinkie orange as Cobra sat up to look at the sun setting. It was beautiful but she didn’t smile, she didn’t show how she felt on the inside as she looked on before looking over to Bob.

 

“Why is this taking so long?” Cobra said with a dark look on her face, yet Bob never answered, he never looked at her as they moved further along the shore line of a tropical looking island. This must have been North but why was Bob going around? Was he playing some kind of a game?

 

Grumbling Cobra sat with her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around them as she rocked back and forth looking at the various things passing by them impatiently. They seemed to have passed a town of sorts, it looked interesting kind of like a slum but they had neon lights, one looked like a lady but Cobra didn’t get much of a good look as they sped past. There seemed to be a few small little Isles out here, but the largest of them seemed to be the one Bob was making a bee line towards. There seemed to be the sounds of heavy beat music coming from the island which made Cobra look up at Bob a second time, confused and totally unsure of what he was up to but the cold look on his face seemed like nothing more than a little act. A Temper tantrum because he obviously wasn’t getting what he wanted as he rolled the boat up to the shore and stood quietly avoiding eye contact.

 

“What’s this? Have we arrived, where’s this Buck fella?” So many questioned but Bob never answered any of them.

 

“Get out.” He said coldly, Cobra only obliged, the man was a real bummer anyway as she got to her feet and stepped out of the boat letting her shoes hit against the water, just as soon as she did Bob sped off leaving Cobra confused.

 

Rubbing the back of her head she looked up at the darkening sky knowing night was going to be upon them as she sighed unsure of how to really feel about that but then she turned her attention to what was in front of her. It looked like a jungle, lush green trees and plant life and there wasn’t a path to follow but the only thing she needed to follow was the sound of music as Cobra began to venture inward towards the Island. Why did Bob have to be such a rude bastard anyway? Sounded like this Buck had good taste in music as Cobra smiled coming out of the jungle spotting a few men standing around, they seemed to be wearing red shirts and looked rough, many of them having sunglasses on with bandanas covering their faces and they all seemed to be along the lines of Hispanic, African or Thai in ethnic appearance as Cobra waved her hand. A sniper up top in a small little tower spotted her first. “HOLY FUCK!” He yelled before pointing the sniper rifle at her. Cobra paused and looked around, the men seemed all focused on her at that very point, two dogs where nearby, savage looking things as they skulked towards her baring their teeth and growling.

 

“Who the fuck?” Another man called out. “Is she wearing a fucking soulja boy outfit?” Scoffed another, but they all had thick African sounding accents or Hispanic or something, they started to blur between lines as they called out to one another making a fuss and what the hell was a soulja boy outfit?

 

Cobra looked down at her shirt and then back up to the men completely confused. “I’m with Hoyt” She stated, but the men where to busy arguing over whom she is, where she came from. In fact they had raised their voices so loud it sounded like they were putting the music to shame as Cobra sighed wondering where the hell this Buck man was, but she couldn’t just ask them while they were screaming and yelling at each other. She was pretty sure they had started to yell about who would take turns first but she had no idea what that even meant as she shook her head and face palmed rubbing her brow in frustration.

 

“AYE!” A voice boomed above all others causing the men to stand in silence and shock. Cobra looked up slowly as the main gates of what appeared to be a compound opened up, a man around a similar height as her own came out, he had a Mohawk on and had a drunk walk to him as he tossed an empty bottle at one man as it crashed upon impact. “The Fuck is going on?!” This man’s voice had a strong Spanish accent but his tone was like a roar of sorts. Rough and husky like.

 

None of the men spoke up, in fact they all just pointed towards Cobra as she looked back and forth between them as if they were but mere children pinning the blame on her. The man with the Mohawk turned his attention towards Cobra, he looked dumb found at first but he seemed to be the leader here, maybe this guy was Buck? She piped up a bit trying to seem alert and agile as best as she could while smiling. That’s what Hoyt told her to do, appear like you are the best in the god damn show. 

 

“Who the fuck are you?” The man said raising a brow as he slowly began to walk towards her studying her, looking her up and down trying to work her out.

 

“Cobra and you must be Buck right?” She said in a softly sweetened tone, however the man only took a step back and looked at her with mad looking eyes before cracking up in a fit of laughter.

 

The men around him also began to laugh but the moment this mohawked man stopped they all did too, they were afraid of him so he must have been the boss for sure, so why was he laughing? Maybe it was her name as she took in a deep long breath trying to comprehend the situation.

 

“You think Moi is Buck?” He pointed to himself chuckling as he looked around before shaking his head. “Who the fuck told you that huh sweet heart? I mean you come here to my fucking party calling me that dumb fucking asshole. Fuck me!” He laughed but his words held a serious tone to them despite the oddly gleeful look in his face.

 

Cobra wanted to response but she was caught off guard, if this wasn’t Buck then who the hell was he? It’s not like Cobra felt like running either as she stood silent looking around at these men, they looked rough, they looked hungry too for fresh meat which made Cobra’s jaw clench. “I’m going to kill that fucker.” She muttered under her breath.

 

“Aye the fuck you say Bitch!” The mohawked man yelled as he stomped towards her coming right up to her face, their noses touched as Cobra felt herself tense up. This guy was pissed off, he was menacing up close despite the odd vibrant green in his eyes. His breath smelt of alcohol and the strong lingering scent of gun powder and tobacco rolled off him as if it was perfume. “I asked you a FUCKING QUESTION!” He yelled causing Cobra to almost jump.

 

Not only did her ear drums hurt like hell but she was trembling, she didn’t know why, why she was afraid. It’s like a part of her brain and body had been disconnected in a strange way as she cleared her throat. “Hoyt sent me.” She managed to say as the man inched even closer in an uncomfortable way. “One of the privateers dropped me off here.” She gulped down totally unsure now of what to say or do or how to even feel. Was this some kind of test?

 

The man took a step back and laughed shaking his head before turning around to address his men. “Hoyt sent her here.” He laughed spinning around to look at her as he walked backwards with a few steps before he stopped. It was like he was seeing her for the first time. “Hoyt Fucking sent a Bitch for me? For Moi. How fucking nice of him.” He was mocking her in a weird way as he laughed.

 

“Hoyt wanted me to-“ He cut her off quickly as he stormed towards her grabbing her by the throat. 

“You listen the fuck up, I don’t give a fuck if Hoyt sent you here or not, you fucking came here on your own. Now I hate fucking liars but what I hate even fucking more is someone interrupting my fucking party so don’t fucking play me bitch.” He hissed his words in a soft tone, soft enough so that she could only hear him as he let go of her throat and tossed an arm around her shoulder.

 

Her brows raised as she looked up at him still unsure of who exactly he was and why the hell Bob had left her here in the first place. Maybe Buck was inside? Maybe this Hispanic man was like his henchman of something but none of those matched up as the mohawked man smiled looking down at her as if he’d just been given the best present of his life which made Cobra unsure. Sex wasn’t on her mind, she was blood thirsty and she assumed Hoyt was going to train her or get this man named Buck to train her anyway.

 

“C’mon honey I’ll show you around.” The man cooed almost into her ear as he tugged her along. Cobra merely followed as she eyed off the men around them watching as they snarled and went back to whatever the hell they had been doing beforehand.

 

Entering this compound felt strange, graffiti lined the walls in a mural of blazing colours, a bon fire had been lit near the entrance while a few young woman with tan skin danced around in bathing suits, some men lounged around on old leather lounges worn out from the weather while other men danced with young beautiful women cooing to them. None of them in here seemed to look up at Cobra or the man that seemed to be escorting her around.

 

“You like what you see?” He whispers into her ear having noticed how she looked around. Although this made her slightly uncomfortable, she didn’t know how to response as she looked up at him.

 

It took her a moment to watch his features change to something menacing again as he glared down at her baring his teeth almost as if she was some form of disgust to him. “Its quiet nice here, yes.” She responded realizing her mistake of not answering him would cause him to become annoyed at her.

 

They continued to walk, walk past junk, men getting drunk, guys playing poker, more women dancing, sounds of sex and lust, a guy snorting stuff up, someone smoking pot, and another man yelling insane words. It was all just a blur to her, too much going on, her heart was pumping unsure of what was exactly going on until they stepped into a dark place, the sound of a door sliding behind her made her jump, the man seemed to let her go watching her as she looked around with wild eyes. They were in some kind of warehouse, the glow of neon lights only faintly lighting the place up but she could see various shipping crates lined around this area, there was another room off to the side where the lighting seemed to be coming from, up above another shipping crate that was hanging dangerously, who knows how long it had been there or how long it would remain there as Cobra gulped down, her eyes like a wild animals as she took a step back circling around and around until she stopped when a hand was pressed to her shoulder.

 

“Aye settle the fuck down!” The man seemed to demand bringing Cobra back to reality as he pointed an index finger at her face. “Lighten the fuck up, drop the fucking goodie too shoes got it!” he demanded as his features turned dark snarling at her.

 

This man was aggressive, dangerous and his mood seemed to swing back and forth in an unpredictable matter, but Cobra was starting to see a pattern, like if she didn’t do good she got in trouble, like a bad child as she blinked mindlessly looking up at him. The man only shook his head and pinched his brow shutting his eyes tightly in frustration as he sighed. Cobra didn’t understand, what was wrong with him? What was wrong with her? He seemed annoyed but as he opened his eyes and put his hands gently on her shoulder it was like he had changed again.

 

“Since you are my guest I should introduce myself no?” He smirked with a cocky look on his face as his eyes seemed to shine with something in them. “My name is Vaas, this, this whole entire fucking Island is mine, I rule this kingdom you got that? “ He leaned in closer to her trying to appear intimidating while Cobra looked between one eye to the other trying to work him out.

 

“OK…” She muttered softly unsure of how she should respond. The name Vaas rang a bell but she couldn’t recall it, maybe it was something that Bob had said or Hoyt, either way this wasn’t the man she was meant to be trained by as she took a step back causing Vaas to growl in anger. “But Hoyt was sending me to Buck” Cobra stated.

 

This quickly earned her a slap across the face as Vaas back handed her. “What the fuck did I say!” He screamed at her. “I Rule this fucking kingdom, if I say you stay with me you fucking stay!” He didn’t waste time as he grabbed her by the back of the neck with a handful of her hair.

 

 

Immediately she dropped to her knees, the pain in the back of her head did not hurt, nothing could compare to what she had been through already as she took in a deep breath closing her eyes. If he was going to lock her up treat her like a mutt then so be it, she would go quietly then. It had worked for Hoyt and she survived this long after all, however the silence killed her as she opened her eyes to look up at the man named Vaas. He stood shocked; surprised if you could say that with his mouth agape speechless as he still held her hair in his hand, but she didn’t budge and to him that was different. He recognized right away that she’d been through something to make her act like this, the cold attitude, the curiosity and how she seemed to chirpy before, he knew it was all an act as he let her go and took a step back folding his arms over his chest trying not to give away his emotions. 

 

“The fuck happened to you” Vaas muttered under his breath confused as he took in a deep long breath coming to terms with the woman before him.


	6. Back at It Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would have guessed I'd eventually come back and attempt to finish this off?  
> Figured this time round I'll make it more interesting then where it was heading previously.

Insanity, its the one thing repeated almost on a daily basis, doing the exact same thing over and over again while day and night weeded into one together, passing into weeks. God knows how long she had been here as Cobra sat on a small concrete step and sighed rubbing the back of her neck feeling a faint pinch in her muscles.

  
  


Vaas had been keeping her close, close enough that she spent most of her nights laying by his side, the unfamiliar sensation was too much, she’d never slept alongside someone not in...Well to be honest Cobra couldn’t recall the last time she laid next to someone, felt body heat come from another. It was like a forbidden fruit almost and one she wasn’t sure she wanted to try or continue with.

  
  


Yet what amazed her the most was Vaas’ own willpower to not actually touch her in any sexual manner. What was it with him? The man had so much mystery about him and yet all the time when Cobra would wake he’d order her around, he was deliberately keeping her away from him and she was understanding now more than ever why Hoyt forced her to be like this. Emotions, they can be your biggest downfall, and judging by the way Vaas always held her of a night and seemed to snuggle up to her, it told her a lot.

  
  


A rough bandaged hand came into her sight of vision as the woman looked up with dark baggy eyes to see the said grinning, and cocky as ever, Vaas Montenegro holding out a mango. Gingerly she took it and bit into it with her bare teeth not really paying much attention to the others vulgar stares, the way he looked at her was...well sexual you may as well say. Vaas’ eyes always looked her up and down, trailing the curve of her body, from her hips to her ass. Though his eyes always lingered the most on her chest. 

  
  


Again Cobra found herself thankful for the manners that Hoyt had forced upon her, she honestly didn’t care anymore, she’d gotten use to how the Privateers leered at her, treated her like utter shit, watched her as she walked by especially from behind only to wolf whistle. Nothing had changed, just like Vaas and his damn bloody insanity joke.

  
  


“Now Amiga I want you to remember this carefully” Vaas began as he stood up tall, chest puffed out, cocky grin on his face with a slight wiggle of the brow. Here he goes again as Cobra mentally remarked trying hard not to roll her eyes. 

  
  


“Insanity is doing the exact same fucking thing over and over again…” Vaas began to ramble, his story was the same, someone told him the definition of insanity, he kills them, then he understands them. It's always the same thing, Cobra figured out that the only thing that changed about this story was how Vaas would tell it. Sometimes he would ask people if he had told them about what the definition is, or if they knew it, but in the end it was always the same thing.

  
  


“So don't aid the captives, don't aid the rebels, shot, kill and go to sleep?” Cobra interrupts with a morbid tone about her self. Tossing the now useless skin of the mango behind her, she stood up and stretched her arms over her head, earning her a glare from Vaas.

  
  


“Did I say for you to stand the fuck up?” Vaas always spoke with a threatening tone giving her that wide eye glare of his that spoke of nothing but the form of insanity.

  
  


“No sir” Cobra half muttered putting her hands on her hips looking at Vaas waiting for him to give her an order. She didn’t like the pirates much, they were too foolish, they didn’t shoot as good as the privateers, they always seemed hung over and too busy with drugs and fucking and well….killing. Why Hoyt had decided to choose Vaas as their leader baffled her to this very point, he could barely keep himself in check with the amount of drugs he shoved down his damn throat.

  
  


“Come with me chica” Vaas had a change of heart, he spoke softer almost playful as he spun on his heels and gestured for her to follow him. His pace was a little faster than her’s but she didn’t mind being behind him a few steps, after all it was dangerous to get close to him.

  
  


For whatever reason it was, Vaas had made her walk along with him outside the little fortress of his, or as Cobra had started to mentally name it as his Party Island. It was his home, his little isle from the main route of the Island, where he slept, drunk and fucked away his life. Which made her question why he was leading her out the large steel gates, away from the loud booming music and past his patrolling guards. Heck Cobra was beginning to question if he knew where he was even going as he began to walk into the thicket of the small lush forest around the island. Away from everyone else.

  
  


“You see this?” Out stretching his arm Vaas gestured to the view of the main land before them. “This is my fucking island. Do you know why?” Vaas turned his attention back to Cobra, the expression on his face was genuine, he was asking her a damn question for once which made her a little cautious.

  
  


“Because you made it yours?” Cobra replied raising a brow hoping not to anger the pirate Lord anymore then she already had like the past previous days. Although to her surprise Vaas chuckled turning his head back towards the view of the Island. Obviously she had guessed the wrong answer but what little did it matter to Vaas? 

  
  


“No no Chica. I own this fucking Island because I can, because I was fucking born to rule it.” Something about the way Vaas spoke was odd, he spoke with pride but also a touch of anger. Cobra side stepped shifting her weight from one foot to the other expecting him to lash out.

  
  


For a moment or two the Pirate Lord remained silent, like as if he was truly enjoying the view of the white sandy shores that stretched out across his view, or perhaps the way the lovely sea blue waves moved. Heck for all Cobra could guess he was probably watching a shark fin somewhere debating on who he should use for bait. The man had a sick and twisted sense of humor, she would give him that.

  
  


“But you Amiga where not born to rule, not born to live on my fucking island.” Vaas then turned his attention to her so that now his back faced the main island view he had just been reminiscing about. “No you were made to kill, and hunt ya? Of course of course, it's what Hoyt wanted right?” Vaas questioned but Cobra knew it wasn’t a question. Here he goes again, another explosive moment as Cobra drew in a deep breath, she recognized the signs now, this mad look in his face, the playful laughter that escaped his lips, the smirk even. It was all a sign he was about to explode.

  
  


“You see the one thing I don't fucking get is why you huh? You know the first fucking day you walked onto my damn Island I thought ‘Here is a bitch I can give to my men’ but no no no.” Vaas turned around again his back facing her as he stretched his arms out and shook his head. “No Hoyt said no, I mean I didn’t even fucking know you would be right here on my damn fucking island, you were not meant to be here. You are not meant to be here AT ALL!” There it was, the boom in his voice as he spun on his heels, a snarl on his face.

  
  


Cobra didn’t back up she always stood her ground, Hoyt forced her too, if she backed up he would hurt her even more, he’d broken her in just a few days, weeks heck was it months even? Cobra didn’t want to think about it so instead she focused on the mad burning green eyes that seemed to get closer. Shit Vaas was advancing on her and he didn't look all that happy. One hand gripped around her throat as he gave a sadistic like chuckle all the while Cobra remained emotionless even if she felt her hands tremble slightly she clenched them.

  
  


“Do you think I enjoy this huh? Looking at you, sleeping next to you huh?” He spat in her face, grip around her neck ever so slightly becoming tighter. “You tell me Chica, just what the fuck made those marks on your back huh?” The question seemed surreal, his grip seemed to loosen as he got right up close to her face. 

  
  


“Who the fuck tore up your pretty back hmm?” That hand of his around her throat moved up the side of her face, cupping her cheek. Shit Cobra swore she saw the look of pity perhaps even a sense of empathy in his eyes. She had to draw a line as she took a step back and shook her head.

  
  


“You and I both know the answer to that question. For there is only one person that would hurt me...that would allow me to be hurt. Now if you’ll excuse me I need to go off and actually do some work.” Cobra maintained her emotionless, morbid appearanced, but her tone seemed a little more human, more emotion in them as she defended herself.

  
  


It was a risk to turn your back to a crazed man like Vaas, but Cobra did so willingly as she turned around and made her way back towards the camp area. She had no time for pity, no time for a heart to heart moment even if she longed for it, even if she was so curious that it was bursting at the seams. No she would not allow herself to feel such things, dare not to ask such questions. This was not her place and as Vaas had said, she was not meant to be here.

  
  


As for the remainder of the day things had gone along as usual. Pirates lingered back and forth, most of them seemed to be switching their shifts around as some of the pirates would return to patrol at a nearby camp on the main Island while others would come from the Main Island to be Vaas’ so called Body guards. It was easy to tell who had come from the mainland, most of them seemed to look at Cobra like drooling dogs looking at a nice tender juicy piece of steak. Although on the off hand Cobra did catch wind of some of their stories. She liked hearing about how the Rakyat, or tribal rebels seemed to fight back. There was so much mystery about them, something Cobra had to forced back behind closed bars.

  
  


This was no place to daydream or think about studying, even if it was to help it didn’t seem to benefit Hoyt and therefore Cobra knew not to look into things. As for herself Cobra often helped the Cook, he was the only one that didn’t seem to change patrols because according to him Vaas enjoyed his cooking. If it wasn’t dumping dead bodies into the sea or being scolded by Vaas, Cobra was most often found chatting with the Cook. The man wasn’t the best of shape, he had a limp in his walk and after questioning him about it, The Cook only responded with bone chilling words.

  
  


Vaas had taken the hispanic man and his family as captives, so when the Cook tried to run Vaas toyed with him, beat him like a dog and then cut his tendon in his ankle and told him to save his wife before shooting her without any sense of mercy. Apart of Cobra took pity in The Cook, he said he’d cast aside his real name and just taken up the one that everyone calls him. In fact he only got his current position because he used to be a former chef and the fact he was hispanic and seemed to fit in with Vaas’ little band of scum.

  
  


Besides that the Cook was useless at anything else, he couldn’t walk much, couldn’t run so his fate had been sealed a long time ago. At least he was the only one that seemed to treat Cobra with a sense of respect, heck he even got the rare chance of seeing Cobra smile or chuckle from time to time, but not once did he leer at her nor question her in any way or form. 

  
  


It was nice, odd but nice as Cobra relaxed back. The afternoon was starting to set when she’d finished peeling a shit ton of potatoes, leaving the rest of the cooking to the Cook to deal with. This gave Cobra the off chance of getting a glimpse of the beauty that she rarely got to see. It seemed Vaas had left off to go to the mainland, something about prisoner trouble. This meant Cobra didn’t have to worry about a pair of green eyes watching her every move as she walked outside of the camp and towards the shoreline where she could see the main island, it's green forest beauty but most of all the setting sun. 

  
  


Tonight the sky was shifting with a pink, almost red hue in the sky with the clouds almost seeming to glow like fire up above. It brought a smirk to her face as she sat down in the sand taking in a deep breath of the salty air around her. God she missed this, but at the same time she realized just how much of herself she was missing. With a heavy hearted sigh Cobra mentally debated on what she was really doing here. Vaas had made no mention of Hoyt and doubted that he ever would bring the other up because Vaas was just that type of guy to become a little too overprotective of his so called ‘possessions’. 

  
  


However it was the pure fact that Cobra felt like she was missing more than just a few simple hours of freedom, stolen from Hoyt. Rather she felt more like everything had been stolen from her. Her life was more than just on the line but rather in the hands of a sadistic, king Pin. Again another heavy sigh escaped her lips and when Cobra had come back too it she realized that the sky had darkened greatly, the stars were now out as was the moon, music was loudly booming followed with the sound of men hollering and hooting.

  
  


Another night of the so called pirate life. Rolling her eyes Cobra didn’t want to be stuck around them, it was annoying enough as it was having them leer at her or wolf whistle. Tonight with them being nothing more then high as the sky and drunk as skunks the chances of her being sexually harassed was a little too high for her liking. However it did tell her that Vaas had done something good, something that made him feel the need to kick back and relax a bit, allow his pirates the chance to party. Not every single night was as big as this one, but quite often it felt slightly similar. The only thing that made this night different was the loud, screaming moans coming from prostitutes. 

  
  


Yet again something Vaas and his men seemed to favour at their big parties was bringing in a heap of whores. Usually former natives or so she had been told at one point. Laying on her back Cobra decided to look up at the night sky and ponder what was out there. Soon the sounds of loud thumping music seemed like a mere blur to her as did the sound of approaching foot steps. It wasn’t until Vaas had dropped laying next to her did she come back to reality. Tilting her head slightly to the side she noted the large red circle of a lit smoke protruding from his lips. Typical, smoking away with a pot of weed as always. 

  
  


“Why are you not at the Party chica?” Vaas questioned, his voice sounded strained almost. Best guess he’d been yelling for most of the day and was probably exhausted. Maybe that was why he seemed more human like than a psychopath, or maybe she had just became too comfortable with his unpredictable nature.

  
  


“Its nice out here. Quiet. I don't have to deal with my ass being slapped by drunk guys about to vomit up their guts” Coldly Cobra spoke before returning her gaze back towards the stars. How long had she missed this chance? It felt like the first time actually to stare up at them, ponder about the existence of other life out there. The usual human thoughts, its what she was missing. Though Vaas’ chuckle broke her train of thought as Cobra forced her attention back on the Pirate lord whom seemed to have those piercing eyes focused right back at her.

  
  


“Such a wise ass” Vaas taunted playfully poking his tongue out at her while the joint he had been smoking seemed to have been flicked behind him. “You know what you need is a couple of drinks ya? Then you’ll feel much better” It was a joke of course, coming from Vaas. The man was too controlling and if he wanted her stupid enough to fuck he probably would have slipped something into her food by this point. He’d made it clear the first few days that he didn’t like women drinking, hated how it tasted on their lips and the fact it just didn’t seem real enough for him. Was he really that insane he hated the easiness of it? Of course it made sense Vaas was always looking for challenges so women that were super drunk probably didn’t interest him.

  
  


In Fact it seemed more and more like Vaas was aching for some form of companionship, someone to actually care about him rather than just how many dollar bills sluts could get out of him. Cobra had to find this amusing about him. A Man that claimed to not want any form of attachment and yet he too was human, just like her he had a bag of curiosity bursting at the seams. Cobra doubted anyone would ever come close to loving him, he was too much of a brute, ruthless and psychotic. Not to mention how unpredictable he could be with his temper. No woman could love him and even if they did they had something wrong with them. Heck love couldn’t tame anyones nature, and Vaas was far from such things, the man was too cold and cut off for anything like that even if he yearned it Cobra knew he wasn't stupid enough to just drop his guard.

  
  


“Aye you did not answer me” Vaas spoke up, his voice seemed a little louder now as his brows furrowed looking at Cobra. He’d suddenly seemed to be sitting up braced by his elbow and looking down at her, his fingers fiddling with a small strand of rope that had probably washed up on the shore line.

  
  


“Huh?” Cobra lazily said raising her brows, she had just ignored Vaas? What on earth was wrong with her?

  
  


“I asked you if you wanted me to get you something to eat?” Vaas repeated himself, his voice was a little sterner this time but it was almost in a lazy manner.

  
  


“No I’m good thanks, I took a few bites from The Cooks stew earlier.” Cobra replied turning her gaze back to the stars again. Why was it that beauty was so out of her reach?

  
  


“You know what Chica you stay right there I’ll be back” Vaas interrupted her train of thought...again. He got up in a hurry Cobra couldn’t help but watch him jog off. The Idiot had sand all over his butt.  

  
  


Scoffing aloud, Cobra returned her gaze once more towards the stars, this time folding her arms over her chest as she sighed heavily just taking in the moment, the sound of the waves coming in, the odd bat flying overhead or the random sound of a bird in the tree tops cooing out. Didn’t take long for the nut job to come back, crash landing in the sand with a loud chuckle. Vaas seemed overjoyed as he laid extremely close to her. Too close for Cobra’s liking, sure she may have slept next to Vaas in his bed, but outside of his little room seemed...it seemed off to her.

  
  


“Yo Hermana feast your eyes on this” Vaas said and automatically Cobra assumed it had to be someone's body part, eyes maybe, but when she looked she couldn’t help but laugh. Instantly cover her mouth and forcing herself to shut down as she looked away.

  
  


“What is it? You don't like oreos?” Vaas questioned, he seemed happy for a split second to hear her laugh. “Come on I know you like sugary things no?” Vaas probed at her with the box of delightful cookies. Cobra couldn’t say no, but she hated it when she was...when she was something other than what Hoyt wanted her to be.

  
  


“Yeah sure.” Cobra finally replied, but again her voice was morbid, emotionless and it pissed Vaas off. So much that when she reached out he pulled the box away.

  
  


“No no no you don't get to do that to me Chica.” Vaas protested tapping her on the nose. It was one of his typical childish warnings. “You see I am not like Hoyt, so you cut this fucking shit out ok? No more this uh…” Vaas waved his hands around her trying to come up with the words. “Like a corpse ok? From now on you speak your mind because I know there's a pissed off fucking Perra deep down inside of you and I’d love to fucking tame you” Vaas whispered in his playful tone.

  
  


This wasn’t just a simple ice breaker for her, Cobra knew he had a point but fuck why did he have to make it seem so...well sexual? Rolling her eyes she sighed. What choice did she really have anyway? Vaas would have only dragged it out if not killed her on the spot if he got too angry with her.

  
  


“Ok fine I promise.” Cobra half huffed which oddly enough seemed to bring a smirk to the pirate lords lips.

  
  


“You pinky fucking promise?” Taunting at her even more so Vaas looked at her with those wide insane eyes as he poked a tongue out.

  
  


“Yeah yeah I pinky promise now just gimme em” Cobra said as she reached out for the box like a child would. 

  
  


Though it seemed Vaas had other ideas in his head, tugging the box away just a little further out of her reach until Cobra was literally on top of his chest still struggling to reach.

  
  


“Vaas!” Cobra grumbled out, still unaware of why the pirate was laughing his ass off. “Hey if you don't give em to me I’ll make you get up and get me a glass of milk as well” She playfully threatened pouting as she looked down at the hysterical Pirate Lord. So much for being a deranged psychopathy king of the island bullshit he always gives.

  
  


“Ok ok” Amused with himself Vaas said but had this goofy grin on his face which only begged one question.

  
  


“What?” Cobra huffed with a raised brow.

  
  


“Well for me to get up and get the milk Chica you gotta get off of me no?” His playful voice and facial features seemed odd, amusing but odd. Until of course reality set in.

  
  


Sitting up straight and pushing away from Vaas, Cobra looked down at him. They had been chest to chest and he still had longer arms than her? Not to mention the...god what if he got off on that? Cobra didn’t wish to think about it as she put her hands out in demand for the box. Vaas gave them to her only chuckling as he braced himself up with his elbows. 

  
  


The rest of the night was an odd one, surreal for sure as Cobra had never once spent the night looking up at the clear sky with the moon shining down and the stars glimmering away. Despite the party Vaas didn’t seem to leave her side. They talked, and it took a lot for Cobra to eventually come around but they talked a lot more than what they usually would. Vaas learned what Hoyt had done to her, he knew all the details prior to her arrival but still hearing her say it told him he had her trust a little more. Though trust was the furthest thing from Vaas mind.

  
  


He intended to manipulate her, out smart her, but to do so he needed her to come back to life before she truly turns to a cold heart statue.


	7. Heat of the Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the massive wait on this chapter. I kinda lost interest in finishing this off and then suddenly decided i'd come back to it. Hope you all like it

There was always something up with Vaas. If he wasn’t creating a new way to kill someone with his ‘imagination’ then he was usually seen pondering around, smoking or shooting up. Today was one of those creative days despite the fact that neither Vaas nor Cobra had slept since the night of the party. Things had been odd for Cobra, Vaas was more demanding of attention, even more so interactive with Cobra causing her to become oddly confused.

 

Why would he want her full devoted attention if all Hoyt wanted for her to do was learn and get better at fighting? It made no sense in this mad world but Cobra had quickly grown to adapt to appease Vaas because if she didn’t, god help the nearest person lingering around. Today’s weather was rather all over the place. It had started out with a nice sunny morning with drunken pirates strolling around Vaas’ little party island, to eventually high winds and rainfall.

 

“A Monsoon Hermosa” Vaas chided as he strolled around the warehouse fiddling with some explosive. Cobra had been seated nearby on a crate looking out the window watching the rain fall down, pitter patter on the roof tops. A sound she had not heard in what felt like years. In the background she heard Vaas’ clear his throat. One of his snarky ways of getting her to pay attention to him.

 

“Do you want me to make sure nothing gets blown away?” Cobra questioned with a raised brow as she shifted her weight slightly on the crate as she turned looking at Vaas. The mad pirate lord had focused back onto the device in hand. Something about the way he looked focused was humorous, perhaps the way his brow furrowed together or when he poked his tongue out while deep in thought as he fiddled with a screw driver.

 

“The only fucking thing blowing away right now Hermana is my goddamn mind” Vaas hissed in a low voice. Clearly he’d become agitated with whatever he was trying to do. Apparently his mind had been focused on making some sort of pyrotechnic bomb device or something insane like that. Cobra just shook her head slightly and turned back to the window watching the heavy downpour of rain begin.

 

“I wonder what the animals are doing?” Softly she spoke amused with her current train of thought. It wasn’t often she spoke her mind but since Vaas had been overall demanding….it made sense to just do what was best.

 

“Probably fucking flying in the sky” Vaas retorted angrily before tossing the device along with other things away from him. “Fuck! Next time remind me to get fucking Jimmy to do this shit ya?” Vaas stood up and withdrew a smoke from his pocket, a sign he was really agitated. It seemed to be one of his many bad habits as he sighed and rubbed his temples while his eyes darkened with that madden look of his. 

 

Although Cobra didn’t bother with replying back, she just nodded her head and drew in a deep breath. The smell of pot filled the air followed with alcohol. They had come back from the beach shortly after the sun rose up. To think she’d told Vaas of what happened to her made her skin crawl a bit now. What did he think about it all? He never really said anything besides make the joke here and there about privateers and Hoyt. Yet despite all of that Vaas oddly remained silent like as if he was honestly listening to her. With a mental shrug Cobra finally stood up and rubbed the back of her neck.

 

“So” Cobra said breaking the ice as she cleared her throat. “When are you going to introduce me to this so called enemy you and your pirates are fighting hmm?” Cobra purred the words out hoping it would spike Vaas’ good side.

 

The Pirate Lord only grumbled, rolling his shoulders seeming distracted once again as he took in a long draw of his now lit joint. With a heavy sigh Cobra brushed back her hair. Obviously Vaas wasn’t going to answer her, maybe he really was distracted but the topic of the Rakyat, jungle warriors or whatever names the pirates gave them was a topic that seemed off topic between the two. IT would actually help Cobra mentally if Vaas would just give her something to do, something to please Hoyt.

 

Without saying or informing Vaas, Cobra got up and left the pirate lord to tinker with whatever else he had picked up and began to fiddle with. With the neon signs, flashing tv screens all around the place, Cobra had to give it to Vaas he was very creative. Artistic perhaps you might say or hypotonic. His warehouse was like a jungle of cable cords, neon lights, beer bottles, cigar butts, needles, useless crap and most of all an array of old fashioned tv’s that like a spider had all been put up in each and every corner of the whole entire place. There Was nothing playing of course, not unless Vaas was making some big announcement, but right now it was just static with the occasional flickering of the one eyed pirate symbol.

 

Though the Pirate Lord was quite smart with getting all the tv screens to work to his very will and desires as Cobra looked around at the flashing static above before exiting the warehouse. What Vaas’ intended to do with Cobra wasn’t clear but she had become more like a soldier and stood ready to be given a command. Yet it was clear Vaas wanted her to be more like himself, she suspected that, or she should say a bit more like a pirate that was open and free spirited, easily controlled through the use of drugs and not to mention hot headed. 

 

With a soft sigh Cobra began to make her usual track towards the canteen, Cobra paid a visit to her only friend, Chef. The large man was seeming to fix up something on a chopping board, the place smelt strong of blood as the large man worked away not once noting Cobra. Picking up a crate she sat down and fidgeted with her shoes clapping the tip of the boots together.

 

“Boring day?” The Chef muttered already knowing the answer.

 

Cobra had to laugh softly at the man, this caught his attention and Cobra felt like quickly hiding behind that mask of hers, but she remembered Vaas’ words. They seemed more of a threat, what if Vaas intended on really punishing her by pimping her out to all the pirates? The thought sickened her but she remained smiling.

 

“You feeling ok Kiddo? You don't often laugh like that.” Chef said putting down the chopping blade he had. Not really a chef's tool, more like a former machete that had been mutilated to look something like a butcher's knife.

 

“Aye I’m ok...I made a deal with Vaas.” Cobra stated half shrugging. “Apparently your pirate lord wants me to be more uh….Emotional” Cobra said trying to come up with the correct words.

 

What even was it that Vaas meant by that? After all it’s not like he was giving her a chance to go out and find herself, but she did have to admit it felt good not having to feel forced to hide everything. Part of her mind questioned if it was all a ploy to make Hoyt hate her but yet again it didn’t entirely match up with how Vaas had been towards her.

 

“Ah an interesting deal.” The Chef Nodded turning back to the meat before him and began to chop away. “It suits you though” An odd complement that raised Cobras attention.

 

“What suits me?” She said tilting her head ever so slightly, curious as to what the man was getting at. A compliment from him while he was chopping away at meat was very rare.

 

“The smile, it suits you. You look like a pretty girl. Best not be smiling to those pesky Pirates though, I’d have to give em what for” The Chef seemed amused with his words as he chuckled deeply.

 

In fact Cobra had to hand it to him, he did have a good sense of humour as she chuckled her self. It felt odd, naked almost to be open around someone. What would Hoyt think though? Part of Cobra didn’t really want to think about it. Vaas had strictly said during their ranting and rambling last night that he didn’t want her thinking about Hoyt. In fact the pirate Lords exact words were to pretend the man never existed.

 

Part of her questioned if it was Vaas’ weird wacky way of trying to comfort her after telling him about what Hoyt had done to her back. Another part of her questioned if Vaas was trying to lure her into his mental mind traps, make her comfortable enough around him to drop her guard. Maybe she was a threat to him….maybe he wanted her gone?

 

A sudden thud made Cobra come back to it as she looked up at the blood stained bench that Chef had been working on. His attention was turned at her again, his eyes dark and brows furrowed. Had he asked her something and she’d completely zoned out? It would be a first but something told her it wasn’t.

 

“Pretty girls with smiles need a pretty hair cut” Chef grunted out before he seemed to turn and limp off to the side.

 

This odd statement made Cobra stand up, she was curious, always curious but this time allowed to show it as she followed Chef like a shadow. He picked up a pair of scissors and directed her to sit down again on the crate. This didn’t make any sense and it seemed out of place. Part of Cobra was afraid, maybe he thought it was ok to slit her throat, save her from being pimped out to the pirates, or being raped by many of them. Was he really that protective?

 

Either way the young woman took her seat and was surprised when she felt a large hand slid against her scalp before grasping a handful of hair. The sound of scissors close to her ear was alarming but when she saw the thick tuft of hair fall to the ground she suddenly understood. Chef was trying to make her look better, but wasn’t he afraid of what Vaas would think let alone do? Though yet again death was probably a merciful thing after all Vaas had done to Chef.

 

One chop, two chop, pieces of hair fell all around as the man worked with steady hands clipping away at her hair to the point she could feel the blade of the scissors against her scalp. Often Cobra would twitche despite Chef’s bantering of not moving or else he’ll cut her. Tiny bits of hair kept landing on her face, the worst part was the feeling of wanting to sneeze as Cobra desperately attempted to withhold the sneeze. Only when Chef clapped his hands and dusted away all the hair on himself Did Cobra finally sneeze.

 

“Wait right there gotta give a pretty girl a brush and a look see” Chef muttered, again he seemed to move off to the side and Cobra questioned why he seemed so interested in making her ‘pretty’. It's not like he was a professional at it, but again Cobra was more so distracted now with the hair all over herself as she dusted her face, sneezed once more and realized there was a crap load of hair on the ground. Had he made her bald?

 

“Here ya are miss.” Chef said as he handed her a hand held mirror that was cracked slightly. 

 

Chef seemed content on brushing her hair back as she held the mirror up and admired the fine work. Sure it wasn’t exactly right, a few strands here and there but seeing herself with long thick hair down the middle and both sides trimmed was a fresh new look for her. In fact it made her feel different, better. A wide grin grew across her lips and in a heartbeat she stood up and gave the man a hug. Only to then realize what she had done and took a step back clearing her throat and lowering her head.

 

“Ah thank you for this it's nice, I really like it” She said awkwardly as she rubbed the back of her neck. It's true though it really was nice to have someone looking out for you and the style he had done was very much...well very pirate like. Maybe it would even let her blend in a bit more.

 

“It is not a problem, you look better and now you have a fresh new look with that hair. Maybe Vaas will let you even take a few new clothes, you would look nice in red.” Chef admitted as he seemed to clean up the large mass of hair that had now gathered about the place.

 

Looks like the pirates would be getting some hair in their food later, not a surprise, Chef Really loved putting little surprises in their food just for a good laugh. Although amused by this whole outcome, Cobra took Chefs word as a form of advice. Honestly she could do with a bit of a shower now though with all this hair floating about her.

 

“I better get going before Vaas starts yelling on the mic again” Cobra joked as she got up, waving goodbye to the man that was far too busy with sweeping and whistle to himself.

 

Perhaps that was the nicest thing about him, not just a friend or a person to talk to but the fact he seemed so normal, so calm. Most pirates were too drunk or getting high, being nothing but what you would expect from Pirates. Approaching the warehouse, Cobra didn’t think much of the leering or googly eyed pirates that slumbered about. Most of them had baggy eyes worse than her own so she paid no attention to them.

 

Vaas on the other hand was sauntering about the inner part of the warehouse muttering to himself, probably going back to that damn bomb device he was so fixed on earlier. So she didn't bother showing off to him with her new hair, after all she was a bit itchy so a shower was ideal in her mind set.

 

Going up the flight of stairs to Vaas’ neon red lit up creepy ass hallway of a place, Cobra walked down the long hallway feeling more like she was in some photo developing room before she pushed open a door to reveal a bathroom. To be honest it was better than the squat holes the Pirates seemed to dig and use. Though there were no tiles, just a steel metal floor, there was still somewhat of a functional shower room.

 

Everything smelt like Vaas though, despite the fact he showered daily, morning and night, he loved to over kill everything with body deodorant. Mostly of whatever is popular in the trending world. Tip toeing across the cold steel floor, Cobra twisted the shower knobs till the pipes began to rattle a bit but eventually the water came through. Vaas was probably the only high privileged person on this whole entire island that had decent hot water. As steam began to rise Cobra jumped into the shower having stripped away all of her clothing and began to wash away the loose bits of hair that had gathered all over his face and upper shoulders and back.

 

It felt nice, not just with hot water but rather like being able to relive for a brief moment before a particular booming yell comes through breaking any train of thought. Vaas was standing at the doorway yelling incoherently, or more like Cobra just couldn’t understand a single word he was saying because it was too fast and she had running water over her face. Naturally she shrugged him off which oddly enough infuriated the man enough to grab her by the elbow pulling her naked and dripping wet out of the shower.

 

“I said get the fuck out you fucking piss of who-” Vaas stopped dead in his tracks when he suddenly realized the woman in his shower wasn’t just some mysterious sneaky whore but rather Cobra. “The fuck happen to your hair?” He said taking a step back looking rather dumb found before that childish goof grin of his spread across his lips. “You trying to look like me now Hermana huh?” He taunted in his playful manner.

 

Taking in a deep breath at least Vaas was decently ok with it despite the whole grabbing her out of the shower and disturbing her peace. Brushing back her wet hair, Cobra nodded and slunk back into the shower went Vaas’ hold had loosened. Though to her dismay he did not leave her, rather Vaas had decided to stand leaning against the shower just watching her with that cocky grin of his.

 

Naturally Cobra would have covered up but Hoyts treatment upon her had been enough to make her not so concerned about lingering eyes. However with Vaas she may have to reconsider such acts around him when she felt a hand firmly slap against her eyes.

 

“VAAS!” Cobra bellowed as she spun around flicking water in his direction. 

 

Giggling like a child Vaas only taunted her in his natural childish manner while Cobra rolled her eyes and returned back to lathering herself up with Vaas’ shampoo and shower gel.

 

“Oh now you want to smell like me too huh Chica?” Vaas’ childish nature didn’t give up as he chuckled almost turning his face red and shaking his head side to side far too often. 

 

“Gimme a break alright” Cobra hissed lowly but Vaas heard it loud and clearly.

 

She almost froze when she no longer heard his giggling foolish laughter of chaotic evilness. Perhaps she had hit a nerve and was about to apologize when suddenly she felt Vaas’ hand once more on her ass, though this time it wasn’t just a slap but a good handful.

 

“Shh Chica.” He cooed against her ear before stepping into the shower himself and forcefully pushing Cobra against the nearest wall. “I get it, I really do get it” His tone was oddly calm and soothing as he leaned in against her all the more his hand began to slowly loosen from the grope on her ass and slid down further.

 

Naturally Cobra would have just shrugged this off and wiggled her way out of this situation, but something about the way Vaas breathed against her neck, how he spoke and even more so the fact that she felt his body pressed against hers and that hand moving further and further down. It was seeming to take her breath away and Vaas knew that as he bit his bottom lip watching her.

 

Suddenly the water felt hotter or maybe it was the steam, but Cobra felt an odd spike in herself like butterflies in her stomach and she couldn’t explain it. Gently Vaas continued to slid his hand down between the curve of her ass until he found what he wanted and slowly began to rub his fingertip against her. The sensation was overwhelming causing her to gasp and automatically arch her ass out as Vaas’ took it as an invitation for his fingertips to explore more teasing her as she moaned and gently moved against him.

 

“Thats right chica purr for me.” He whispered against her ear in a rugged voice before he retrieved his fingers from their position only to strip himself naked despite how his clothes were saturated wet, but he did it without taking time. 

 

With one swift move he forced Cobra to turn around to face him but never enough time for her to get a good look at his well toned body. Whatever this aching feel was, Cobra had fully given into it as she felt Vaas’ hands slide down her legs and lift her up, pinning her back against the shower wall and tightening her hips around his waist as Vaas began to rub against her outer area.

 

Pushing himself inside, their bodies melded as one as Cobra gasped at the sensation of feeling Vaas’ inside her. Even the Pirate lord let out a pleasured groan as their eyes locked with one another and lips feverishly locked in place, dancing to a heated tango with their tongues moving from mouth to mouth.

 

One of her hands held onto Vaas’, her legs tight around his waist as he thrusted deep inside of her moaning incoherent words when their mouths had parted. Cobra’s other hand ran over Vaas’ scalp, something usually the Pirate lord would not permit but in the heat of the moment 0 fucks could be given as Cobra purred his name out edging the pirate lord on more and more.

 

“You're so fucking tight chica” Vaas remarked, his breathing becoming heavier as he kept thrusting faster and faster, not once slowing down.

 

Responding back with a faint pleased murmur, Cobra felt her insides tighten around him the moment Vaas’ moved his lips to her neck and digging his teeth in. This odd sensation was making every inch of her nerves feel like they were on fire as he grip tightened around Vaas, one of his hands gripping tighter onto her ass while the other held her hip in place. 

 

Burying her head into the side of Vaas’ neck, Cobra attempted to murmur out the moans and gasps coming from her, the begging for more over and over again and Vaas gave in to her, never once denying her that sensation. Like a firework going off inside her body and soul, Cobra’s head smacked back against the wall as a powerful and overcoming sensation washed over her body, her grip tightened around Vaas she she felt his teeth loosen their hold on her neck. 

 

Even the mighty pirate lord quivered from his own orgasm as he gently pumped inside of her, filling her up with his own cum. Looking into Cobra’s day dreaming eyes, Vaas smirked to himself knowing he had fully won her over.


End file.
